Stolen Trinket
by cristina reid
Summary: I had this story up before, but I erased it like an idiot, but i forgot i had a sequal to it. This story has SLASH, with some Arthur/Merlin, but mostly Cenred/Merlin, Violence, menpreg!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Merlin walked into Arthurs chambers holding a tray with breakfast on it. The servant smiled at the sleeping prince before turning and laying the tray on the table. Then Merlin turned back to the bed. He smiled, then tiptoed to the sleeping Arthur.

Merlin brought his face close to the princes.

"Arthur?" All he got in return was a light snore. So Merlin reached out his hand and gently flicked the prince on the tip of his nose.  
Arthur opened one eye. "What?"

Merlin smiled. "Time to wake up. It's a big day."

"Big day how?" Arthur asked as he sat up.

"The king said that he made a deal with a nearby kingdom. He wants you to be there." Merlin said, as he made his way to the table. He picked up a few strawberries, then bit one as he made his way back to Arthur.

Arthur rubbed his face. "What kingdom? He didn't inform me about any plans." When he removed his hand from his face it was to see Merlin holding out the bitten strawberry. The prince leaned forward and bit down the rest of the strawberry.

Merlin smiled then brought his lips to Arthur in a quick kiss.

It had been two years since they got together. The 19 year old Prince Arthur and the 17 year old servant Merlin. Of course, it had taken Arthur quite the push to accept the fact that Merlin had his heart.

And that push was from none other than Arthurs closest friend and almost sister, Morgana. The kings ward. That was how the prince was able to keep their love secret the whole time with the help of Morgana.

Merlin bit the second strawberry, then brought that one to Arthurs mouth too, which the prince excepted.

As Merlin chewed the strawberry, he walked back to the table.

"That's the point. Your father didn't let anyone know. He sent a messenger this morning. The whole kingdoms surprised that he would just wake up one morning and decide to make peace with someone."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Um..." Merlin already swallowed the strawberry he was chewing, so he poped a few grapes into his mouth, then walked over to Arthur and poped some in the princes mouth too. "Don't talk with your mouth full. You're the prince after all. I'll get your bath ready." Merlin turned back to the table and popped a few more grapes in his mouth. He smiled as he could feel the glare Arthur was sending his way.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur walked into the throne room, Merlin by his side. The prince walked up to his father, who sat on the throne. And next to him sat Morgana, who sent a smile Merlins way.

The servant sent a smile and a quick wave towards the Wards way.

"Father? What's happened? What kindom have you bargined with?"

Uther got up from the throne. "Arthur, son. Do not worry about that now. They will be here at any minute." The king grabbed Arthurs sword from his side and brought it to his own.

"So soon? Father was is going on?"

"Son, I said-"

"Your masjesty!" A knight ran into the throne room. "He's here."

Uther nodded to the knight. Then he turned to Arthur. "Son, do not mess this up. Do not speak unless I say. That goes for you as well." Uther glared at Merlin. "I will not have a fool of a servant mess this up." The King then turned back to Arthur. "Remember son, this is a time to make peace." The last words spoken before some knights walked into the throne room. All lining up side by side.

Uther brought his hands behind his back and stood up straight.

Arthur raised an eyebrow confused. Uther was never so formal and never so worried about messing up a contract for peace. What was going on?

The princes question was answered when a man came into the throne room. Arthur took a step forward his brows narrowed, and mouth slightly open.

All the knights in the room silenced and stared at the man.

Merlin looked around the room. He noticed the complete silence. The distressed looks on everyones face. Then he looked back to the King that now made his way to Uther.

The man with long dark hair, even darker eyes, light skinned but with a very dark gaze, especially when he sent a smile towards the King and Arthur. But the dark Kings smile lightly faded when he laid eyes on Merlin. His dark eyes trailed the boys big blue.

Merlin stared back for a few seconds before he looked to the ground. He could see his own chest rising and falling. When had his breathing picked up so much?

"Cenred." Uther said.

Merlins eyes trailed up to Uther but his head stood towards the ground.

"Uther. I hear you have a request to make of me." The dark King spoke, and his voice sent chills down Merlins spine.

Uther nodded. "It is true. While I know we have not agreed in the past, I hope we can come to an... arangement."

Cenreds eyes trailed from Uther to Arthur then to Merlin, who was staring at Arthur. The dark King saw something there in the way the servant looked at the younger Pendragon.

Cenred smiled darkly. "We may come to some sort of agreement. But first I must know a few things."

Uther nodded once. "Anything to make peace with a kingdom so close. You are welcome to stay the night if you wish."

Cenred nodded once.

"Very well." Uther turned to Merlin. "Get some rooms for our guests." He ordered.

Merlin bowed, then turned to leave.

"Boy." Merlin turned back to Uther. "Remember what I told you."

Merlins eyes trailed to Arthurs, who sent a small smile and an even smaller nod. Merlin turned back to Uther and nodded. "Of course, sire." Then he turned and left.

Cenreds eyes trailing his every move.

XOXOXOXO

Even through dinner time, he watched the boy. How he served. How he adressed everyone. How the boy seemed to be comunicating with even the knights and the Lady Morgana.

"So. Your highness,"Arthur had to force the words out of his mouth. "When you and my father come to this...arangement, how long do you expect it to last?"

"Arthur!" Uther hissed.

"No, no, no." Cenred interupted. "It's perfectly fine. After all Arthur is the heir to your throne. I expect he wants the peace to continue, even after you take your fall." He smiled.

"I also expect that he will sacrifice anything just as his father will."

Uther glared at Arthur. "I do hope so."

"No need to worry, father. I know what is at stake here. Our kingdom needs as much peace as possible."

Cenred smiled darkly. "Good."

Uther shook his head. "So... King Cenred how long as it been since you inherited the throne to your kingdom?" He asked. Anything to make... friendly talk.

"I'm afraid it's been quite some time. About 10 years. I was 19 when my parents past. All those years in a big castle can get... lonely."

"Sorry to hear that." Uther said. "You have never married?"

Cenred shook his head. "No. But I have been searching."

"You've been searching for bride?" Uther smiled. "How about the lady Morgana?"

The wards eyes widen. Arthurs brows narrowed at his father.

"She seems suitable." Cenred said. He smiled at the frighten woman. "But i'm afraid i'm not looking for someone so... formal."

The ward let out a breath she had been holding.

"No?" Uther asked confused. "I figured you'd want someone of your standards."

Cenred smiled darkly again. "Lets just say King Cenred picks who he chambers through... varieties."

Arthur spit the wine out that he had been sipping.

Uther glared at his son once again before turning to Cenred. "You mean servants?"

"No." Cenred turned to Arthur. "What would you give to have peace in your land?"

"My son would give anything." Uther interupted.

Cenred got closer to Arthur. "Anything?" He asked. "How many trinkets do you have?"

Arthur stared confused. "I'm the prince. I have more than enough."

Cenred got closer and said low. "Then you wouldn't mind giving me that one." Cenred pointed near Morgana.

Arthurs eyes trailed to where Merlin was pouring wine in Morganas cup. The princes brows narrowed. He turned back to Cenred, who was still smiling.

"The prince has many trinkets. But Merlins not for sale." Arthur said as kindly as possible.

Cenred raised an eyebrow. "So, Merlins his name." His eyes trailed to the boy, who was smiling as he spoke with Morgana. "Very unique name for a very unique face."

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek.

"Heres the deal, Uther." Cenred said a bit louder. The people at the table turned to to face him. "I'll give you 10,000 gold pieces and sign your contract... for the boy." He pointed.

Merlin dropped the pitcher he was holding, making the contents drop to the ground and he froze. He stared wide eyed at Cenred.

Uthers eyes trailed from Merlin to Cenred. "Your joking? The boys a fool. A clumsy oaf."

"He can be taught." Cenred said.

"Merlins not for sale!" Arthur yelled, making everyone turn towards the boy.

Cenred raised his hand out to one of his knights next to him. The knight handed the King a rolled up scroll. Cenred unrolled the paper then held out his hand again. Now he was handed a quill.

The king pushed his meal away and brought the paper down, quill hovering right over it. His eyes trailed to Uthers.

The King eyed the contract. It was so close. Right there. A few feet away. A manservant away. Uther turned and eyed Arthur whos brows were narrowed at Cenred. Then his eyes trailed to Merlin.

The skinny idiot who never did a thing right.

Uther didn't see what Cenred saw in the boy. The boy was a mess. How could anyone offer 10,000 gold pieces for an oaf of a servant?

10,000 gold pieces and the contract.

Arthur could always get another man-servant. A better one. Arthur would be angry. But after a while he'll see it was for the good of the kingdom. One boy isn't worth risking the kingdom.

Uther turned back to Cenred. "Sign the contract."

"What!" Arthur yelled.

Murmers went throughout the room.

Merlin shook his head. His chest tightend, and his stomach turned. His eyes watered. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

"No!" Arthur yelled he reached out and grabbed the contract from Cenred. The Dark King stared up at the young prince.

Uther jumped from his seat. "Guards! Take my son to his room. Do not let him out until Cenred has left the kingdom."

The gaurds started gathering around Arthur, who started to back away. He brought the contract into the belt around his waist. "Merlin! Come with me." He reached out a hand.

Uther saw the gester and his brows narrowed.

"Grab him!" He pointed to Merlin, who had only taken three steps towards Arthur, before he was grabbed around the waist by strong arms.  
Merlin screamed.

"No! Get off me!" He struggled as he watched Arthur struggle with four knights of Uthers as they dragged the prince out of the throne room.

"Arthur!"

"Everybody out!" Uther yelled. This is between us Kings." Everyone started to leave. "Except you two." Uther said to the two knights of Cenreds that were holding Merlin.

Uther handed Cenred the crumbled up contract. "Sorry about this. My son... it seems he has a connection with this manservant." He turned to Merlin.

Merlin stared back with teary eyes.

King Uther walked up to Merlin. The king stood staring for a few moments, before he lashed out and slapped the servant.

Merlin stood with his head to the side, shocked.

"If I ever see you in this kingdom again. Anywhere near the prince, I will kill you."

Merlin turned back to the king. "W-what did I do?" He was sent another slap.

"I have heard rumors about my son and his servant." Uther shook his head disgusted. "I never thought my own son would actually stoop so low."

Merlin turned back to Uther and gulped.

Cenred stood up from his seat and handed Uther the contract. "I will bring you the pieces of gold."

Uther shook his head as he still stared at Merlin. "No need. You are doing me a favor my taking this... piece of filth." He spat.

Cenred nodded. "I.. think it be best we depart early."

Uther nodded. "Take him far away."

Cenred walked up to Merlin. "I plan to." He growled. He leaned over the servant.

Merlin backed his head into one of Cenreds men that was holding him.

Cenred reached out a hand and ran it down Merlins cheek. "So soft."

Merlins breathing picked up. He shut his eyes when Cenred grabbed his jaw tight. "We're going home, boy."

Merlin reopened his eyes to see Cenred smiling as dark as always.

Review please :) 


	2. Chapter 2

First, first chapter was really long, I know. But the rest would be about half of that. But thats still pretty long. A little more than 1000 words each.  
Second, I love Cenred as a bad guy, thats why I keep putting him as Merlins capture in my Merlin stories. (In case anyones wondering)  
Third, I'm sorry if I forgot to mention this, I probaly led people on for not doing so earlier, but Merlin would NOT be all magical and powerful in this story. If he was powerful, he wouldn't get captured so easily in the first place. Plus I want him to suffer a bit. XD I'm mean.

chapter2

Arthur banged on his locked room door. "Let me out! He can't do this!" He sent fist after fist to the thick door. That was until he heard yelling coming from outside. The princes eyes widen at the screams. He turned and ran towards the open window. He shook his head and his chest tighten at the sight of Merlin being forced into a carrige.

"Merlin!"

XOXOXOXO

"Let go of me!" Merlin tried pulling his arms away from the two men that pulled him outside. He whimpered when nothing happened. Sure the men were shruggling also. But they barley had to keep a grip on the thin servant boy.

Weak servant boy.

Merlin screamed. He looked around to find people staring, no one bothing to even come to his aid.

Of course they wouldn't. The Kings the one that sold him. No one would go against the King.

Merlin was pushed into the carrige, Cenred was sitting oppsite him. The boys head shot to face out the door when he heard his name being yelled by a very familiar voice.

"Arthur." He breathed. He quickly made his way to the small door, but all of a sudden there was a sword blocking the entrance horizantal. Merlin backed away from the sword as it slowly closed in on his neck. When his back reached the other side of the carrige where there was no door, his eyes trailed the sword to Cenred.

"Don't worry about the young Pendragon. The only person you think about... is me."

Merlin blinked and brought his legs up to the seat. He wrapped his arms around them as he never took his eyes off the Dark King.

XOXOXOXO

"Uther, you can't do this."

"This is none of your concern, Morgana." The King was walking and the Ward was trailing right behind.

"It 'is' my concern. Merlins never done anything to harm anybody. Least of all you."

Uther turned around. "That servant is more involved with harming this kindom than you know."

Morganas brows narrowed in confusion. "What could be so horrible, that you'll sell a helpless servant to a horrible man such as Cenred, like a piece of meat?"

Uthers brows narrowed. "That boy and Arthur... the rumors..." Uther sighed in disgust and turned. He began walking again.

Morganas eyes widen. Uther couldn't know. She continued following. "You sold Merlin because of a couple of rumors that Arthur was bedding him?"

"They weren't rumors."

"How would you know?"

"Morgana!" Uther turned on his heel. "I must do what is right. Arthur will one day be king. He will need a heir. That can't happen if he's bedding his man-servant. This effects the future of this kingdom, in which you take no part in."

Morgana stared for a moment, the hurt showing for all to see. She shook her head. "How can you say that? Whatever is to come for the future kindom has to do with me just as Arthur and you."

Uther sighed. "Morgana-"

The ward shook her head violently. "Forget it. I now see. Since you belive in rumors so much, I might as well do the same."

Uther stared. "W-what-"

Morgana glared. "The rumors, Uther. About you being heartless. I now see the people were right." With that, Morgana turned and walked the way she came.

Uther stared after her. Heartless? What he did was for the entire kingdom.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin jumped awake when the carrige stopped. He turned to Cenred to see the man smiling.

"We're home, Trinket."

Merlin gulped and brought his head a bit torwards the carriage door to get a glimsp of the castle. He quickly threw himself backwards when Cenred got up from his seat. The King smiled that dark smile before he turned and left the carriage.

The boy heard Cenred say something, and a second later the same two knights from earlier came into the carriage. Each grabbing one of Merlins arms and pulling him out.

Merlin struggled once again until he was pulled out of the carriage. Then he saw the castle right in front of him. Merlin froze. Mouth slightly open at the sight of the castle.  
It was a tall castle. Merlin could tell from the outside that he would more then likely get lost inside. And the castle looked dark. Not bright and cheery like Camelot. No. This castle... it suit Cenred and his darkness. What the man stood for.

Merlin jumped when all of a sudden he heard a screeching sound. He turned and realized that he hadn't noticed he was now inside the castle gates. He watched with a frighten gaze as the gates locked with a huge click. When he saw some doors closing next, he turned back around to find he was inside the castle, straight into the throan room. Cenred had sat on his throan and inhaled deep. Like an addict who missed their addiction.

Cenred nodded to the knights.

Next thing, Merlin gasped as was pushed to the ground. He lowered head not wanting to look at Cenred. Merlin gulped when he heard footsteps, then the doors to the throne room being shut.

Merlin could feel his knees trembled, even though he was already on the ground.

"So... Merlin, was it?"

Merlin eyes trailed up to Cenred.

Cenred froze. All words forgotten at the sight of the boys huge blue orbs. The King could feel his heart beat through his chest. He could feel the lust build up in him. He had gotten many young men into his chambers, but there was something about this boy, something the others didn't have.

His pale and soft skin. His bright blue eyes. The fact that the boy looked so fragile. Cenred smirked at that thought. If the boy began to put up a fight, he would be easy to break.

And the fact that the whole situation would simply break Arthur Pendragon. And if the young Pendragon broke, he would simply know who to go to. Uther Pendragon.

Camelots king would break after the young prince has turned against him.

Then Camelot would fall for sure. Cenred would be sure to it. With the beautiful creature that stood before him, by his side. Cenred got up from the throne. He slowly walked to Merlin.

The Dark King kneeled before the servant. He reached out and lifted the boys chin. He watched as Merlin lips began to tremble. Cenred frowned.

"Don't cry, my love." He reached out and whiped a tear that had rolled down the boys cheek. "You will have everything you could ever dream of."

Merlin sniffled and shook his head. Tears began to slide down both cheeks now. "Please. I want to go back."

Cenred coed. "Why? You were nothing but a servant over there. Here..." Cenred gestered around the throne room. "...you are my second in comand."

The boy shut his eyes and sobbed.

Cenred tsked. "Now, that won't do." The dark King grabbed the red hankerchief from around the boys neck and began wipeing at the tears once more. "Now, I want this to work in both our favors. So i'll warn you now. I'm not a patient man." He brought the hankerchief to rest on his knee, then began to brush back Merlins hair with his fingers. The king inhaled deep. "You have no choice but to live with the consequences, should you make me angry."

Merlin stared.

"Promise not to make me angry and I promise to give you freedom to roam the castle as you wish."

Merlin stared into Cenreds dark eyes. It was like he could see the Kings thoughts. What would happen if he were to anger Cenred. and Merlin didn't like the houghts one bit.

He didn't want to think about it.

He nodded slowly. Once. Twice. Three times.

"I-I p-promise."

Cenreds brows raised. "Promise what?"

Merlin gulped then sniffled. He tried to keep calm, but when more tears slid down his cheeks he silently cursed.

"No to make you angry." It came out a whisper and Merlin turned his eyes away from Cenreds.

Cenred smiled. "You must be shy. I guess that will do for now." The King raised himself back up, pulling Merlin along with him. "Now, love... would you like a tour?"

Merlin slightly nodded.

"Merlin, my Trinket. I didn't quite hear you."

"Y-yes, please."

Cenred smiled again. "Then i'll show you our chambers."

Merlins eyes widen.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin had a tour of only half the castle before one of Cenreds men walked up to Merlin and Cenred. The knight bowed.

"Your Majesty." The knight then turned to Merlin. "Sire." He said.

Merlin blinked and raised an eye brow.

Cenred saw this and smiled darkly.

"The cook says dinner is ready." The man said.

"Yes. Just give us a moment." Cenred said. "I'm sure Merlin would want to freshen up." He glanced at the boy.

Merlin who was staring at the Dark King, and was trembling all over nodded once. He didn't want to do anything to anger Cenred. Even the littlest thing might trigger the anger that Merlin had not yet seen. And he didn't want to suffer the 'conseqences' as Cenred had said earlier.

Cenred nodded to his knight. "We'll take dinner in the ball room."

Ball room. Ir didn't quite suit Merlin.

Merlin watched as the knight bowed then retreated.

"How did it feel?"

Merlin turned back to Cenred. "What?" He asked low.

Cenred smiled. "To be spoken to with respect, how did it feel?"

Merlin lightly turned his head away from the man.

Of course it felt good to be treated with respect. Who doesn't want that? To be treated like royalty? But Merlin didn't want that. There was only one prince he wanted. Only one that he liked to be treated like royal by.

Thats right. Arthur 'had' treated Merlin with respect. He treated the servant like royalty. Especially when Merlin was feeling down. Arthur would lock his room with Merlin inside and he would do everything that Merlin was suppose to do for the prince.

Arthur gave Merlin a warm bath, of course he had joined him. Arthur had hand-fed Merlin fruit. Massaged his feet and back...

Merlin blinked, trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall.

"Let us freshen up before dinner. Yes?" Cenred brought a hand to Merlins shoulder.

Merlin nodded then he was led down the hall. They turned too many corners to remember, but next thing the boy knew he was standing in front of a wooden door.

Cenred pushed the door open, then reached out his hand towards Merlin.

Merlin glanced at the hand before slowly walking into the chambers.

Cenred chuckled at this. Sooner or later the boy would have to except his place.

Merlin stopped when he had taken four steps into the room. He looked around the place wide eyed. The bed stood in the corner of the room and it was huge. It had curtains openly hanging around all four sides. Red with gold swirls for designs, the same as the blankets. The bed its self stood by an open balcony.

His gaze turned to the other side of the chambers, where there was a table and a big chair, no doute built for comfort. On the table sat a pile of paper and a cup full of quills. And about six feet away from this table was a huge drawer.

Merlin flinched when all of a sudden there were hands on his shoulders. Then he felt breath near his ear. Merlin tilted his head to try and get away from the mouth close to his face.

But it didn't help the fact that he knew there was a man twice his size standing so close behind him.

"You like it." Cenred stated darkly. He removed his hands and walked in front of Merlin. "This is only one of our many chambers. This is the main one. Here we sleep, eat if we wish and..." He reach the bottom of the boys shirt and slowly lifted it.

Merlin quickly brought his hands around his stomach, so his shirt wouldn't go any higher.

Cenred chuckled.

Damn that laugh. Merlin wished he could glue the mans mouth shut.

"We sould get ready for dinner." Merlin whispered. It was barely audioable, but the Dark King heard.

He nodded. "Right. There will be much time for that later." He turned to the drawer and opened it. He looked around, then pulled out a few things. He turned to Merlin holding a blue vest and pants.

"It's a good thing I keep clothes of all sizes. In case the right one comes along." He smiled his dark smile. "This will match your eyes."

Merlin eyed the suit for a moment then glanced at Cenred. The man nodded, so Merlin slowly made his way over. He reached out with shakey hands and gently grabbed the suit.

Merlin turned back around and walked as he still couldn't keep his eyes off the elegant clothing. Blue to match his eyes just as Cenred said. Golden buttons running down the front and a golden belt for the pants.

Merlin felt chills run down his back, before he flinched once again when he felt Cenreds hands reached around him and loosen the strings on his shirt.

Merlin brought his hands to his shirt and tried to pull away.

"Please." He whispered.

"Let me help you." Cenred whispered back.

Merlin shook his head. "I can do it myself." He whimpered when Cenreds grip got tighter. Then shut his eyes when he felt Cenreds desperate hands slide in from the top of his shirt.

Then Merlin gasped when the hands suddenly spread his shirt open and it was ripped in half. He held onto the two pieces the best he could and turned to face Cenred. The Dark King stared for a moment, before his eyes slid down the boys face, the pale neck, to the even paler chest that was quickly rising and falling.

Cenred brought his hand out and ran it through Merlins chest.

Merlin held his breath as he felt the kings hot hands on his skin. The hands slid back up to Merlins neck then his jaw. He whimpered when his jaw was grabbed and he was pulled forward.

Merlin froze when there lips on his. Warm, wet tounge licking every piece of lip it could find.

Merlin shut his eyes as he tried to keep his mouth shut. He dropped the clothing he had been holding and brought his hands to Cenreds chest, trying to push the man away.

Cenred pulled away and smiled. "Sweet." He growled. He brought his hand to Merlins cheek, his thumb ran over the boys bottom lip. "We should hurry. Dinner will get cold." Cenred pulled his hand away and bend down. He picked up the clothes, dusted them off then handed them back to Merlin. "Get ready, love. You have dinner fit for a king waiting."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin and Cenred walked into the ball room. Merlins mouth slightly opened. Why was this room full of color? This didn't siut Cenred at all.

Merlin thoughts were cut off by Cenred, who grabbed onto the boys arm and walked him up to a chair at the table. Merlin glanced at Cenred, who was holding out a chair. "Sit."

Merlin slowly sat down at the offered chair. He stood staring at the table as Cenred walked over to his own seat. Merlin lightly jumped when a plate was put in front of him.

He stared at the plate full of three different meats he could tell. Bread and cheese. He looked to Cenred.

"Is something wrong with your meal?" Cenred asked as he bit into his bread.

"Is this all for me?" Merlin asked.

Cenred smiled. "Yes. You need to stay healthy."

Merlins eyes went back to the huge plate. "I can't eat all this."

Cenred chuckled.

Merlin stared back at him.

"You don't have to eat it all, love." The King chukckled some more.

Merlin looked back at the food, then right on front of him where a plate of fruit were. The boy reached out and pulled out some grapes and poped them in his mouth.

Cenred smiled. "Do you not like your meal?"

Merlin glanced up. "Arthur always starts with fruit."

Cenreds smile turned to a frown.

With that they continued eating dinner in silence.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just too excited for this story and the reviews. XD So heres the second chapter for today. Just a small one.

chapter4

Merlin was still picking at bits of food, when Cenred got up from his seat. The boy glanced up at the man who was making his way over.

" Care to join me in front of the fire?"

Merlin gulped. "I'd.. uh like to go back to the library for a bit. If thats alright." He really didn't want to be anywhere near Cenred. Especially alone in front of a fire. He looked back down at his plate waiting for the 'permission'.

Cenred scoffed. "You'd prefer books over the company of your future husband?"

Merlins head snapped up. "Husband?" His eyes widen.

"Yes." Cenred hissed. "Why else would I have you wined and dined, and living in a fancy room."

Merlin shook his head violently.

"YES!"

Merlin jumped in his seat when Cenred smacked his plate off the table. The plate crashing into pieces on the floor. Merlin stared at the plate on the ground, forgetting how to breathe. Chest tight, heart feeling like it would pop out through his ribs at any second.

His chin was grabbed and he was forced to face back up at the Dark King. He stared into the dark eyes of King Cenred.

"You belong to me, now. There is no Arthur Pendragon-"

Merlin shook his head, sobbing. "No."

Cenred nodded. "Yes. And you are going to make me a very happy king." He grabbed on tighter to the boys face when he tried to get loose. "Because if you don't, I have many tools. Tools that cause agonizing pain. I have the greatest amount of pleasure in causing pain."

He roughly let go of Merlins face, causing him to almost fall off the chair.

Merlin watched as Cenred walked out of the ball room. When the King was gone, Merlin brought his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle ths sobs that escaped.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred slammed the chamber door. He smiled at the thought of how scared Merlin looked. But his smile faded as he thought about the younger Pendragon and what would happen if he were to try and play hero.

He would take the boy for sure. Even if it meant ruining the peace treaty. Cenred saw it today, in the way Merlin looked at Arthur. The way Arthur looked at Merlin. They had a connection, and Cenred couldn't let that connection take his Trinket get away. Say no to their marriage. He wouldn't allow it.

He was going to have to move up the wedding. But how would he get the boy to agree to the wedding? Cenred loved how his own brain worked. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Your masjesty. Is there anything that you need?" The knight that stood outside asked.

Cenred nodded. "Take some knights to the lower town. Bring me back a few pesents."

The knight tilted his head looking confused. "Your majesty?"

"Do it." Cenred ordered Bring them back before nightfall."

The knight bowed, then turned and left.

Cenred turned back into his room. There was no way the boy would resist his proposal now.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was sitting at the table in his room when he heard his room door open. The prince glanced at the door then sighed.

"I see that Uther has decided to let me out finally." He growled.

Morgana smiled sadly. "I tried to get him to change his mind." She shook her head. 'But if he didn't even listen to his son, why woould he listen to me?" She walked up to the table.

Arthur shook his head, his mouth lined in anger. "I'll never forgive him for this."

The Ward nodded. "I completely understand. Merlin..." She sighed. "... he and I were friends." But you were way more than that." She brushed back a strand of Arthurs hair.

Arthur blinked trying to keep away the tears. "I love him." There they were, the tears couldn't be held anymore. They fell.

Morgana brought her arm around Arthurs shoulders. "I know." She whispered.

Arthur shook his head. "You don't. I love him more than anyone could ever know." He sniffled.

"Why don't you tell me?" Morgana whispered. "If you had Merlin right now, what would youi do to show you loved him?"

Arthur looked up at Morgana. "I would put Uther in his place. I would bring Merlin into the throne room and ask for his hand. In front of the court."

Morgana leaned an inch away from Arthur with raised brows. "You'd do that for Merlin?"

Arthur nodded. "Without a doute. That way no one, not even Uther could take him away."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin was walking into the library when a knight walked up to him.

"Sire."

Merlin groaned. He was really getting tired of being called that. He turned to see the knight bowing.

The knight rose back up. "His majesty wishes for you to meet him in the throne room, right away."

Merlin sighed. "Fine." He said low. Then followed the knight.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin slowed down his walk when he saw the throne room full. A few people wearing what was close to rags turned to face him. Merli eyed the people for a second before a voice caught his attention.

"Your Majesty, we have little food. And barely enough water to spare for the village."

"I see."

Merlin looked up ahead and saw Cenred on his throne. A woman stood before him, also wearing rags. Then Merlin saw Cenreds eyes trail from the womans to his own.

Cenred stood up from his throne and reached out a hand. "May I introduce, my Ward."

More people turned to face Merlin.

The boy eyed everyone as he walked up to Cenred. He turned to face the crowd in the throne room.

"Who are these people?" Merlin asked Cenred, as he still stared at the people.

Cenred smiled his dark smile. "They are from my kingdom. Your future people."

Merlin turned to Cenred with narrowed brows. "This is the way you have the villages? They're poor."

Cenred brought his hand out to the crowd. "This is why i've been needing a bride. My second in command. To..." Cenred smirked. "Show me the error of my ways."

"If you know it's wrong, why are you doing it?" Merlin snapped.

Cenred smiled darkly. "Thats the job of my Trinket."

Merlins mouth slightly opened. He turned back to the crowd as he realized what was going on. "You're using the people to force me into marrying you?"

Cenred gently shrugged one shoulder. "Would you let 'your' people suffer?"

Merlin gulped as he felt his eyes water. He blinked trying to keep away the tears. When that didn't help, he wiped away one tear that had been hanging off his eye lash.

"You can't do this. I don't love you."

Cenred shrugged. "Send them back to the village." He told the knights.

Merlin shook his head and began to sob when he heard the women begging and screaming for Cenred to help his people. The boy brought his hand to his mouth and shook his head more.

"We have no food!"

Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Please! Your majesty, we have to feed our children!"

Merlins eyes shot open. He stared wide eyed at the many women. There were about twenty of them and Merlin was sure that wasn't even half of the women in the village. He narrowed it down to each woman having two kids.

And that was too many kids to let go hungry.

The boy stared at the floor. "Wait." Merlin said. He didn't have to yell it, because Cenred was right next to him. The Dark King heard clearly.

He raised his hand to his knights, who followed the order to stop removeing the women.

Merlin tried gulping, but if felt like his siliva was too thick. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time succeding. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Cenred smiled. "Was there somthing you wanted to say?"

Merlin could hear the amusement in the Dark Kings voice.

"I-I-" He shut his eyes and inhaled deep. "I'll do it." His chest tightend as the words came out of his mouth.

The women all stared at Merlin.

"He's just a boy himself." One said. There became mumers amongst the women.

Merlin licked his bottom lip. "I-it's ok." He told the women. "Your children will get to eat. Thats all that matters." Merlin turned to Cenred with narrowed brows. "I want them to have something to eat. Tonight."

Cenred nodded once. "Of course, my love."

Merlin glanced back at the women, then turned back to Cenred. "And they need something better than what they're wearing."

Cenred smiled. "My love, you already sound like you're in charge."

Merlin gulped and turned back to the women. His gaze turned to one of the knights.

" Get them some grain from the storage. And grab some fruit from the ball room." He ordered as he remembered the pile of fruit that filled the large table. "Enough of it. And split it between the village."

The knight glanced at Cenred, who nodded with a smirk.

Merlin raised his head a little higher. "Seeing how you like to put too much food for a person to eat into one plate, might as well give to someone who deserves it."

Cenreds smile faded.

Merlin glanced at him and give a smirk of his own. "See you later, love" He mocked, before walking away smiling.

God that felt good.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin sat in the library reading when he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He dropped the book and turned to see Cenred standing there. The man stood staring at Merlin.

Merlin gulped. The silence was too much, but being stared at too. "How long have you been there?" Merlin asked.

Cenred tilted his head. "Long enough to calm down a bit as I watch you read. You are beautiful when you read."

Merlin glared. "What do you have to calm down about?" He shut the book he was reading. "You're not the one being forced to live with, then marry someone you have nothing in common with." He turned and picked up the other books he had with him. "Or like." He added.

He turned back around and dropped the books he was carrying when he saw Cenred was an inch away.

"You seem to have misunderstood me when I said, 'you are the second in command'. See... the people come last. The knights next, then you. I am the leader. First in command. King."

Merlin shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Cenreds gaze turned dark. Darker than usaul. "The people follow us. Me, you, my knights. The knights follow 'us'. Me and you." Cenred began walking closer to Merlin, making the boy walk backwards. "You follow me."

When Merlin bumped into a bookshelf, the Dark King reached out his hands grabbing the bookshelf, one hand on each side of the boy so he could not escape. Then the king continued.

"You will NOT... disrespect me the way you did in front of our people. You will NOT (Merlin jumped) disrespect your husband in any way." He roughly grabbed onto Merlins jaw.

Merlin shut his eyes.

"You will honor ME the way you are required to honor your husband. Because I will not be made a fool of. Is this anyway unclear?"

Merlin shook his head. "No." He breathed.

Cenred let go of his jaw. "Good."

When Merlin heard footsteps leaving the room then a door close, he opened his eyes. He stood breathing heavily and started to sob again for the third time that day.

The last few words spoken between Merllin and Cenred I got from Titanic movie. XD Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin walked around the castle almost all night until he found a room door he hadn't been in yet. He opened the door and stared at the much smaller chambers then his and Cenreds.

Which really gave him the chills. Thinking about sharing a room with Cenred... A bed...

Thats why Merlin found himself smiling at the moment. Cenred was in their chambers for the night and Merlin had found a room that he could rest in for a while before someone came looking for him.

The boy closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He sat on the bed and bounced a little on the softness. Merlin layed back. A few minutes later, the boy was lightly snoring.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin groaned and smiled when he felt an arm slide down his waist. He grabbed onto the hand and brought it to his lips.

"Mmm, Arthur." He whispered. Merlin brought his own hand to slide up the body. But something was wrong. Arthur may be husky but he never felt so... big.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw Cenred laying beside him, smiling. The boy tried to raise himself up but Cenred held him down.

"How'd you sleep, love?"

Merlin breathed in heavily through his nose. "Very well." He said as he still tried to pull away.

"We can sleep here if you don't like our room." Cenred smiled as his hand slid back up Merlins waist.

Merlin shivered. "W-we really should get some breakfast."

Cenred chuckled and scooted closer to the boy. "You have a very unsual habit if you wake at 3 oclock in the morning." He threw his arm around Merlin.

Merlin gulped. "I thought you were already sleeping in our chambers."

Cenred smirked. "Now love, you should know thats not how this works. It's your duty to take care of your husband every night."

Merlin stared into the mans dark eyes. Thats when he saw it. The lust. The want.

The boy shook his head. "W-we're not even married... yet."

Cenred smiled darkly. "Thats ok, love." He whispered. He brought his lips to Merlins.

Merlin froze at the feel of hot lips on his. Then began to panic when he felt Cenred tilt them both over and lay on top of him. Merlin pulled his head away and turned his face to the side. He could still feel Cenreds breath on his jaw.

The man planted small kisses along the boys jaw.

Merlin brought his hands to Cenreds chest, then turned back to the man. "Please stop."

Cenred stared at the boy underneathe him. His brows lightly narrowed. "Do you not wish to pleasure your husband?"

Merlin gulped deeply. He shook his head. "It's not that."

Cenred continued to glare. "It's the younger Pendragon, isn't it?"

"What? No." Merlin protested.

"I've told you before, you belong to me." Cenred raised himself up and brought one leg on each side until he was stradding the boy.

Merlin screamed when the king suddenly grabbed on tightly to his wrists. He stared up at Cenred with wide eyes. The boy screamed again when Cenred brought his lips to his neck and began biting every piece of skin the lips could find.

Cenred let go of the wrists and suddenly ripped the clothes he had given Merlin in half.

Merlin brought his hands to the broken pieces trying to cover up what he can of his body.

Cenred just as quickly grabbed onto the wrists once more and brought them to one of his hands, then above Merlins head.

Merlin began to panic again when he still couldn't get loose from the one hand. Cenreds big handed grip bruising his wrists. Merlin froze when he felt Cenreds other hand at his pants.

"Stop." The boy tried kicking his legs. "Stooooo-" He was cut off by a slap to the face. Merlin shut his eyes and sobbed.

"Do that again and i'll lock you in the dugeons for a month." Cenred threatened.

Merlin shook his head. "Please I dont want this. I don't want this."

"Shhh." Cenred brought his hand to the boys face. "I'll be gentle if you be quiet."

Merlin sobbed harder. "No." He whimpered.

Just then the door burst open. "Sire! Are you..." The knight froze at the sight.

The half naked boy shaking violently under King Cenred, who was completely naked. The boys face was wet and he seemed... distressed. The knight looked to Merlins stomach and saw how fast the boy was breathing. Then the knight took a glance at Cenred, who was glaring at him.

"I-i'm sorry... your M-Majesty. I-I thought-"

"Leave us." Cenred ordered.

The knights eyes trailed to Merlins. Then to Cenreds hand that was at the boys pants belt.

"Now." Cenred growled.

The knight took one more glance at the boy, nodded once, then turned and left.

The second the knight was out the door, he stood there as he heard the boys muffled protests and Cenreds moaning.

XOXOXOXO

When the knight left, Cenred slapped a hand over Merlins mouth.

"Told you to be quiet." The man growled as he ripped off the boys pants as he did with the vest. Merlin whimpered into the hand.

Cenred grabbed onto Merlins shoulder and turned him over and forced him onto his knees. Then slapping his hand over the boys mouth once more.

Merlins eyes widen as he felt Cenred enter his manhood into his entrance. The boy screamed into the hand at his mouth. Then bit down as he felt Cenred began his pace.

Merlin threw his hands out in front of him and dug his nails into the blanket. His body moved roughly back and forth as Cenred thrust harder.

The Dark King bit down on his own bottom lip as Merlin biting down on his hand shot pleasure through his body and straight to his cock. He thrust harder and deeper into the boy. Bringing his body closer until his stomach was agaisnt the boys back. He brought his lips to Merlins back and licked all the way up to the boys neck.

He brought his mouth to the boys ear. "You are beautiful." He whispered. Then bit down on Merlins shoulder and groaned loudly as he came inside the boys body.

He kissed the boys neck where he had bit, then finally removed his hand.

Merlin fell onto his stomach on the bed and sobbed into the pillow. His body shook and he felt sick to his stomach at the feeling of all the wetness between his legs.

Cenred threw himself next to Merlin on the bed. He sighed as he tried to get down from his sexual high. He turned to Merlin, and leaned over him. He gave the boy a kiss on his head.

"You are wonderful, love." He whispered, then threw himself onto his back. "Get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow before the wedding."

Merlin brought his knees close to his stomach and his sobs turned to full crying. His chest tightend more then it had when he saw Cenred on the bed. The thought of a full life with a man who would hurt him every night was not what Merlin had in mind when he thought he would marry.

When he thought of who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, one name came to mind.

Arthur.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Uther walked into his sons chambers.

"Ar-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the chambers empty. Uther turned to the knight that had been starnding guard all night. "Where is he?" He growled.

The knight looked around the chamber wide eyed. "He has not come out. Even when the Lady Morgana wished to speak to him."

Uther grit his teeth. "Find him!"

XOXOXOXO

Merlin awoke to lips brushing his shoulder. He stared into the distance as he felt Cenreds hands from behind him slide down his body to his backside.

Cenreds lips slid up Merlins shoulder until they reached the boys ear. "How did you sleep, love?" The king whispered, then began to nibble on Merlins ear.

Merlin lightly shrugged. "Ok." He whispered back.

"Would you like breakfast in the ball room or in here?" Cenred asked.

"I really don't want to see anybody." Merlin replied low.

Cenred chuckled. "You'll have to. Today we become one. We'll need a minister." He brushed back the boys hair and planted another kiss at his cheek. "I'll have breakfast brought in here." He whispered once more, before getting off the bed.

XOXOXOXO

After breakfast and a hot bath, Merlin decided to explore around the castle. He was now wearing another suit. Same style as the blue, same fabric. The only thing different was the dark red coloring.

Merlin had been walking around for a while when he passed his and Cenreds chambers. The boy stopped. He looked around then slipped into the chamber.

Merlin closed the door lightly and looked around. He took one deep breath then walked over to the balcony. He brought his hands out and pushed opened the two doors.

The boys mouth slightly open.

On the ground through all the mist and fog you could not see anything. But up here on the balcony, Merlin saw blue sky, green trees. He could even see some birds flying in the distance. He found himself smiling.

Just as Merlin inhaled deep the chamber doors opened.

The boy sighed. There was no where he could go to be alone for even ten minutes.

"There you are, love. I've been looking for you."

"Yeah and... you found me as always."

Merlin barley finched when Cenred wrapped an arm around him.

"Our time is in a couple of hours." The king whispered. "Are you ready?"

Merlin tilted his head towards the man. "Shouldn't we get ready then?"

Cenred chuckled. He grabbed onto Merlins hands."Oh love, the only thing we need for our wedding is you,(he kissed the boys fingers) me and that bed for our wedding night. Doesn't matter what you put on, it'll come off as soon as the weddings over."

Merlin sighed and nodded. What else could he do? Cenred would take him no matter how much he didn't want it.

He looked back over the balcony. Then turned to Cenred. "Do you think..." He stopped.

Cenred tilted his head. "What is it, love?"

"Well, since i'm going to be trapped in here for the rest of my days... do you think I can go outside one last time?"

Cenred chuckled again. "You can go outside as much as you want. You just cant leave the castle gates. I want you close. Where I can see you."

Again Merlin nodded. "Id like to go outside. Before..." He gulped. "our wedding."

"Sure, love. I'll have a knight come with you." With that, Cenred left the balcony then the chambers.

Merlin sighed. "Sure." He whispered. "I never have too many knights around."

Yes. It was sarcastic.

Merlin sighed once more before walking back into the chambers and locking the two doors.

XOXOXOXO

The knight watched the boy who was walking sadly. Like the boy had just lost a loved one who died and would not be coming back. Of course, the knight didn't mention he had seen how much pain the boy was in the night before. When the knight had walked in on their king, taking the unwilling boy. Forcing the boy to love him.

The boy took a deep breath then spoke without looking to knight.

"You don't have to pretend. I know you saw." Then Merlins eyes trailed to the knight. "I saw the look on your face."

The knight shook his head and looked around. Then looked back to the boy. "I don't know how you got here. But you shouldn't be. I've never seen the King so... involved in the ones he chambers."

Merlin tilted his head. "How many has he had?"

"Too many to count. But he has never married. He has never said he loved anyone. You are the first."

Merlin stared worriedly. "What does that mean?"

The knight stared around the castle grounds again. "The King is in love. He won't let you out of his sight. Not even for a minute. But, you must not try to escape."

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"It is a warning. The king takes pleasure in giving pain. You... are too young to feel his wrath."

Merlin gulped. "I have no choice." He whispered. "I was sold to him. For a contract." He spit the last word. Bastard Uther!

The knight shook his head. "Then you have a life of hell ahead unless you give into the king."

Merlin nodded sadly.

Just then, a bell rang above the castle. Merlins head shot up. "What is that?"

The knights brows narrowed. "Your prison."

Merlin thought for a moment. "The wedding?"

The knight nodded once.

XOXOXOXO

The knight walked Merlin into the ball room. Only... there was no one there. On one but Cenred and another man.

"Merlin. Come here love. It gives me little pleasure in giving such news at such a happy time for us. But I thought, 'my love deserves to know what the young Prendragon truly felt for him'."

Merlins brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The other man in the room walked forward. "Uther has informed me to Prince Arthur is to a Princess Karen."

Merlin blinked. "What?" He couldn't stop his eyes from watering.

"I am sorry young sire. But they are to marry today. I am due there after we finish."

Merlins eyes trailed to the floor. He shook his head. "Arthur wouldn't marry someone else."

Cenred walked up to Merlin and wrapped an arm around him. "I am trully sorry, my love." He smirked. "If you wish to postpone our wedding, i'll understand."

Merlin wiped away his tears that had fallen. He shook his head. "Lets get this over with."

Cenred smiled and gestered for the minister to go on.

The man nodded then began. "Dearly beloved..."

(Gotta skip a bit, cant really remember the whole thing)

"Please place your hands on the cup."

Merlin reached out and grabbed onto the cup. Cenreds hand wrapped right over his.

"Will you my Lord, take this young man..."

"I will." Cenred took a sip of the wine from the cup. Merlin helping tp hold the cup steady.

"Will you Merlin, take this man..."

Merlin gulped. His heart broken about Arthur, his chest tight about his situation... It was like his heart had broken twice and was not in four pieces instead of two.

"I will." Merlin took a sip of the wine from the cup. Cenred now helping to hold the cup steady.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur ran. He didn't know when he had decided to take such a risk of getting killed. But he wanted Merlin. Needed Merlin.

He was there. Crawling underneathe the gate. His legs sore from riding the horse all day without stopping.

He grunted when he almost fell as he tried to get up again. He was running again.

Just a few feet.

XOXOXOXO

"Then I now pronounce you married."

Merlin and Cenred turned to each other.

Merlin gulped as Cenred leaned forward. The man stopped for a second. Merlin sighed and brought the kiss the rest of the way.

When the kiss ended, they both walked down the two steps.

Just then they heard yelling.

Cenreds brows narrowed. He grabbed onto Merlin and brought the boy behind him.

Then the door burst open.

Merlins head tilted. "Arthur?" The boy took a step forward, but Cenred quickly brought his hand out.

"Merlin!" Arthur held out his sword. He glared at Cenred. "Let him go." He growled.

Cenred smiled darkly. "I can't do that. You see we are as one." Cenred held out his hand. Where a golden wedding band shimmered.

Arthurs brows narrowed. He looked to Merlin then his eyes trailed down to the boys hand and saw the same wedding band. Arthur eyes trailed back to Merlins face. The blond prince dropped his sword. His brows narrowed.

Merlin gulped. "Arthur-"

"You married him?" Arthur growled.

Merlin shook his head. "It's not what you think. They said you-"

"I can't belive you'd betray me this way."

Merlin took a step forward. "Arthur, I thought you-"

Arthur shook his head. "If I had known you fell for him, I wouldn't have come."

"I didn't!" Merlin took a few more steps towards the prince. This time Cenred not holding him back as he liked what he thought was about to happen.

Arthur took a step back. "Don't Merlin. It's over."

"Arthur, please? You can't-"

"DON'T tell me what I can and can't do. You are nothing but a servant."

Merlin froze. His four pieces of heart broken into twelve. "You don't mean that."

Arthur shook his head. "I do." He turned to leave. "If you decide, don't come back to Camelot."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur? Arthur, please don't leave me."

"I dont have to. You already did." With that, the blond prince left the ball room.

"Arthur! Arthur please!" Merlin made to run, but Cenred wrapped his arms around the thin body and turned him towards him. "Don't leave me." He whimpered into the Dark Kings chest.

Cenred kissed the boys head. "I told you, there is no one who cares more for you than I do." He whispered.

Merlin grabbed onto the Kings clothing and sobbed into his shoulder.

"He left me." He whimpered.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred had given Merlin some time to calm his tears. Of course, the place Merlin ran to was the library. He sat on the small couch, an open book on his lap that he had just been staring at. Tear drops layered the page he was on.

The boy sniffled.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Merlins eyes trailed to the hand.

"Are you better, love?"

Merlin lightly shook his head. "He left me. I thought he came to save me because he loved me."

"Let us hope he doesn't come back, then."

Merlin shook his head again. "I've lost hope."

"He better not return. He hurt my Trinket." Cenred said. "My love."

Merlin turned and stared up at Cenred. The man was staring back down. Merlins eyes slowly trailed back to his book. Then he slowly grabbed onto the book and brought it to lay beside him.

He brought his legs up to the small couch and got to his knees. Merlin turned around and faced Cenred. He brought his hands to the mans shoulders. Suprising to the 17 year old, his hands were not shaking this time.

Merlin brought his hands to Cenreds hair. "Tell me you love me?"

Cenred smiled wider then he had in years. "I love you."

Merlins eyes trailed over Cenreds face, his eyes, his lips. Merlin brought his finger to trail the lips. They were soft, not rough like all the other men that had tried to kiss Merlin

Kiss...

"Kiss me." Merlin whispered. "I need to be held."

"As you wish. My love."

Cenred brought his lips to Merlins in a soft kiss. Merlin inhaled into the kiss. He gave a light moan and ran his fingers through Cenreds hair. The kiss became more.

Merlin moaned again and deepend the kiss by pulling Cenred closer.

Cenred pulled his lips away.

"Don't stop." Merlin moaned in a whisper.

"I'm not." Cenred whispered back and his lips found the boys neck. He began biting and sucking and licking.

Merlins mouth fell open at the feel of the hot tounge on his neck. He shut his eyes, his breathing quickening by the second. Merlin brought his hands to Cenreds clothing and began unbuttoning them.

Cenred pulled his lips away from the neck and stared down at the desperate hands.

"In here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Merlin said just as desperate as his hands were. He brought his lips back to Cenreds as he got the final button undone. he slid the vest off the mans shoulders.

Then Merlin froze. He pulled his lips away and stared down at the big shoulders and chest.

"Wow." His eyes trailed to Cenreds. Merlins breathing picked up more. He shook his head. "I love your body."

Cenred smiled then wrapped his arms around Merlins waist and brought their lips together again. His own hands working the boys clothing.

Merlin could feel his pants tightening at the feel of Cenreds big hands so close to his cock. So he brought his own hands to Cenreds.

Merlin pulled his lips away again. "Tell me what you want." He whispered. "I want to please you."

Cenred smiled. "Bite me."

Merlin lightly chuckled and smiled. "What?"

"I enjoyed it last night." Cenred said suductively.

Merlin smiled wide showing his teeth, which made Cenred bring his hand behind the boys head and pulled him towards his neck.

Merlin began biting and sucking at the mans neck.

Cenred exhaled heavily through his mouth then groaned. He pulled Merlin over the couch towards him, then pulled them both to the ground.

SHIT! I'm falling for Cenred XD.  
Review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Cenred stared at the sleeping boy next to him as he ran his fingers through the boys hair. After hours of passion in the library Merlin had fallen asleep next to the King on the floor, so Cenred gently picked up the boy and had layed him on the small couch. Then laying right next to him.

His love really was beautiful. Cenred had never had someone who make make his heart beat quicker and stop at the same time. When he saw Merlin, Cenred could not breathe. He was surprised that he could speak when Merlin was around.

Let alone act as if nothing affected him. Because Merlin did affect him.

Cenred ran his finger across the boys bottom lip.

Yes. The boy affected him in three different ways. His heart, his soul, and his pants. Cenred wasn't sure, but he thought this boy, his love, his Merlin could change him.

But... will it be his undoing? Was the question.

Cenred ran his finger across Merlins lip up to the cheek bone. Did he really care that this boy would be his undoing? There were many people who would kill to have this boy.

Cenred being one of them.

Which is why Cenred was relived but very confused when Arthur Pendragon came to save this boy, but left without hesitation at seeing Merlin with a wedding band.

Cenred was 1000% sure, if anyone had ever came to take his love, he would slice them in twenty different ways.

Cenred leaned close to Merlin and planted a kiss on the boys lips.

"I promise to never leave you. You are the one for me, love." Then his brows narrowed. "Should Arthur Pendragon come back, it will be his doom." He sent another kiss to Merlins lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

Cenred blinked and stared at Merlin as the boys eyes opened.

Merlin smiled. "I'm happy you would say such things, even when you think i'm alseep."

Cenred smiled back.

As another surprise to Merlin, he didn't find that smile so dark anymore.

"I meant every word, love." Cenred whispered.

Merlin brought his hand to Cenreds chest and smiled.

The King brought his finger to the corner of Merlins mouth. "What is it about you?"

Merlin lightly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your smile. It makes me want to... rip my heart out and hand it to you on a golden plate."

Merlin lightly chuckled. "You have strange ways of showing love."

Cenred lightly shrugged. "It's all I know." He stared Merlin in his blue eyes. "Will you try to change me?"

Merlin gulped. He stared back at Cenred. His breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the King. Was he a bad person for feeling this way about someone so like Cenred. He brought his hand to Cenreds dark hair.

Merlin felt slightly worried and very confused about his feelings at the moment as he shook his head. His heart beat faster at his next words.

"I love you. No matter how many flaws you may carry."

Cenred wrapped an arm around Merlin and brought his face to the boys neck. "You are too good to me." He muttered into the skin.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was in their chambers and had his head down near a bowl of water as he used a wet cloth to wash his face, when the chamber door opened and shut.

"Cenred? We should send some more food to the villages."

"He usaully won't do that."

Merlin rasied his head and turned. The knight he had spoken to the last time was standing there.

Merlin grabbed a small wash cloth and began to dry his face. "Did you need something?" He threw the small towel onto the table when he was done, then walked over to the drawer.

The knight watching his every move.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering when the warning I gave you meant letting the King change you?"

Merlin turned back to the knight. "He's not changing me. If anything as I can see, it's the other way around."

The knight shook his head. "No one can change the King."

"Then I guess i'm no one." Merlin said. "He's already started making changes. He and I are going to bring in some of the villigers into the castle and were going to start improving the way they're living."

The knights brows narrowed and he shook his head. "This would be the second time and Cenred would never let peasents inside the castle. He said they'd steal everything he has."

Merlin shrugged. "I changed his mind." Merlin pulled out some clothes. Black this time.

"He's changing you. The innocent boy that came would never have let Cenred take him the way he did last night."

Merlin quickly turned to the knight.

"All the knights heard." The knight said.

Merlin scoffed. "Wow." He breathed. "It just amazes me that the knights have nothing better to do than listen in on their King getting something they can't have."

The knight tilted his head. His brows narrowed. "What did you say?"

Merlin shook his head. "Just get out."

Merlin had layed his clothes on the bed when all of a sudden he gasped when an arm wrapped around his midsection and just before he could make a sound, a hand slapped over his mouth. He was brought against a big chest.

"I tried to warn you. You are just a boy."

Merlin growled into the hand as he tried pulling away.

"You can't even escape the grasp of someone who has less athority than you do. You think being second in command is going to help with what the knights are already plotting against you?"

Merlin stopped struggling and breathed heavily into the hand.

"They think you're bad for the kingdom." The knight said.

Merlin tried pulling away again, but the knights grip was tight.

"I know you're hurt for what that prince did to you. But you are not going to make it better by betraying him even more."

Merlin bit down as hard as he can on the hand.

The knight yelled and removed his hand, shaking it in the air as if it would help with the pain.

Merlin glared at the knight. "How dare you? You think you know what i'm going through? Arthur betrayed me. ME! He left me here not knowing if I could be hurt or even dead in a few days... or today even! He turned his back on me, knowing I wanted to go with him, and he still walked out." Merlin wiped some tears that were falling.

He sniffled and continued lower. "He could've fought for me. For our love. But he didn't. Which shows how much he really cares about me."

"And you think Cenred cares?"

Merlin gulped. "I'll take my chances. He's all I have. If his loves ever slips... than I prefer to be dead."

The knight stared for a few moments. His narrowed brows slowly straightening. "You are too young to feel such burdens."

Merlin turned back to his clothes, ignoring the knight. "Leave me." He hissed. "My husband wont hear about you putting your hands on me. If he does... you won't live to see tonights sun set."

The knight gulped then quickly bowed. "As you wish. Your highness."

Merlin turned back around. "But he will know about the knights plotting against me." He said.

The knight slightly bowed. "All I ask... your highness. Is that you do not tell where the information came from."

Merlin stared for a moment longer before he slightly nodded.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok. I see I have ALOT of people falling for Cenred. HELL I am too. He has this sexy darkness going on. I never noticed how cute he is either until I decided to watch the episode with him and GOD! when I think about what he and Merlin could do... ahem...

But there are still people who Looooove Merthur. SOOOOOO do I! So what ever I decide, where ever this story leads me, I promise to make TWO endings. One for US Merthur fans and one for US Cenred fans.

One more thing, Merlin does NOT have magic. Sorry magic lovers. But I just love when Merlin is... what do you call it in distress? Obviously he isnt in distress at the moment but... xD heres another HOT! Merlin/Cenred scene

chapter9

Arthur walked into the throne room where Uther was waiting.

"Arthur!"

"Save the lectures and the yelling father. I've figured my mistake the moment I left."

Morgana who was also in the throne room was looking around behind Arthur and was looking very confused.

"We don't have time for lectures, Arthur. But there will be time for yelling later. I have some wonderful news."

Arthur sighed. "What is it now, Father? You made another treaty with another kingdom and are going to sell off Morgana or I this time?"

Uther glared. "Actually this treated is with a King who has a daughter."

Arthur stared.

"King William arrived with Princess Karen, this morning. He agrees to sign the treaty after your wedding."

Morganas head snapped to the side and faced Uther.

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What?"

Uther smiled. "You will have the wedding tonight."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not marrying someone i've never met. Let alone someone I don't love."

Morgana stood up from her chair. "Where is the one you love?"

Uthers head snapped towards the ward. "Morgana! Don't you dare." He growled.

Morgana only glanced at Uther but quickly turned back to Arthur. A knowing look on her face.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Morgana!" Uther growled louder.

Arthur inhaled deep. "Sometimes your heart tricks you into something that isn't real." He stated.

Morganas brows narrowed.

"Then you will marry Princess Karen tonight. Seen as how your heart seems to fool you, it shouldn't be so hard to fool it into marrying someone for the sake of our kingdom."

"You can't just sell me off for some contract." Arthur argued. Then he froze as a thought came to him. His eyes widen as he whispered. "Like you did with Merlin."

Uther stared. "Your servant was sold because you were bedding him!"

Arthurs brows narrowed. "You-you sold Merlin because we fell in love?"

Uther shook his head. "No. I sold your servant because he was getting the way of your duty to your kingdom." He hissed. "Now go change so you can meet your future bride."

Arthur glanced at Morgana, who was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Arthur would be dead.

Arthur turned to his father once more. "It's your fault." He hissed. "Merlin is gone forever and it's all your fault."

Morganas eyes slightly widen. "What happned? Arthur, what happened to Merlin?"

Arthur faced back to the ward, eyes slightly watery. "He married King Cenred."

Morgana brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "W-why?" She asked.

Arthur shook his head, which he wanted to bang against a rock. "I don't know. He tried to explain, but... I didn't let him." Then he turned to Uther. "Cenred probaly threatened him. Merlin could never win against him by himself. He married someone he didn't love and it's completely your fault."

"He was just a servant!" Uther yelled.

"He's a human being!" Arthur yelled back. "I loved him!"

Uthers eyes widen. "Gaurds!" Three knights poped into the throne room. "Take my son to his chambers. He is not allowed to leave until the wedding to tonight. I want one knight inside and one outside until that time."

The knights nodded and two grabbed onto Arthur.

Arthur pulled his arms away from the knights. "I can find my way." Then he turned back to Uther. "No matter what you do, I will not marry her." With that the prince turned and walked to is chambers.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin and Cenred were had dinner and were now served plates with some fruit for dessert.

Cenred watched as Merlin grabbed onto a piece of melon and bit.

Merlin looked up as he chewed. He smiled at his King. "Are you ok?"

Cenred smiled and nodded. "You love fruit."

Merlin smiled back. "The juices are sweet." He brought another piece of melon into his mouth.

"You are sweet." Cenred said. "I am not talking about your kindness."

Merlins gaze turned from the bowl of fruit to Cenred, who had a look of lust in his eye. Merlin looked back down at the fruit. Then he got up from his seat.

Cenred watched Merlin grabbed onto the plate of fruit and walk over to him. The boy postioned himself between Cenreds seat and the table. As he stood facing the King, Merlin slid himself up until he was sitting on the table, still facing Cenred.

Cenred eyes trailed Merlins feet as they were postioned on each side of his chair. Cenred leaned a bit forward as he grabbed onto the boys legs and his eyes trailed back to the boys face.

Merlin brought his hand to the plate and picked up a piece of melon, then brought it to his lips and bit a piece off of it. Then he slowly pulled the rest of the melon back and brought his hand towards Cenreds mouth.

The King slowly opened his mouth. He shut his eyes when the melon hit his tounge. With his eyes shut, Cenred was caught off gaurd by Merlins lips on his.

Of course the lips were ones he loved, so Cenred kept his eyes shut.

When Merlin pulled his lips away, Cenred reopened his eyes. The King inhaled deep then smiled. "Sweet." He whispered. "You know... so was the fruit."

Merlin gave a small smile.

Cenred lightly frowned. "Is something the matter, love?" He asked. Usauly his Merlin would be laughing about now.

Merlin reached out and combed his fingers through Cenreds hair. "I don't want to anger you." He whispered. "I like you happy."

Cenred grabbed onto Merlins hand that was in his hair. "Tell me. If somethings happened..."

Merlin brought his head down. "I just didn't realize..." He sniffled and ran his hand across his eyes.

Cenred leaned in closer. His brows narrowed. "Someones done something. Tell me who."

Merlin sniffled again. "It's just..." Merlin gulped. "I overheard some of the knights talking. Th- they're plotting against me."

Cenreds brows narrowed. "What?" He growled. "Who?"

Merlin shook his head. "I only heard. I didn't see who was speaking." He wiped his eyes again. "I thought I was liked here." He whimpered. "But... it just feels like home all over again."

Cenred shook his head. He used his hand and wiped away the rest of the boys tears. "You are, love. You are. And when I find who is behind these schemes, i'll have their heads."

Merlin shook his head. "No-"

But Cenred brought his finger to the boys lips. "I will not have you feeling this way, my love."

Merlin stared into Cenreds eyes.

Cenred moved his hand from the lips to the boys cheek. "I promised to take care of you for the rest of my days, and I will. I won't turn my back on you."

Merlins eyes trailed Cenreds face. His eyes.

The boys breathing picked up. He jumped off the table and smashed his lips to Cenreds. Producing a wet and hungry kiss. Merlins hands holding onto the Kings face, then sliding up to the long hair. Merlin dug his fingers into the hair.

Cenreds hands trailed the boys body desperately. He brought his own hands up Merlins vest, fingers trailing the boys ribs through his skin. The Kings hands slid back down. And into the boys pants.

Merlin pulled his lips away, eyes shut as he gasped when he felt Cenreds finger enter him. He reopened his eyes and breathed in deep. He brought his lips back to Cenreds and groaned when the man began moving his finger.

Cenred got up from the chair. Never removing his lips or his finger. He pushed aside the plates of fruit onto the floor and threw the boy onto the now empty table. Then quickly following on top.

Merlin began moaning heavier into the kiss when Cenreds finger began moving at a quicker pace. He felt Cenred shifting, then the finger was removed.

"No." He pulled away from the kiss.

"Sh, sh." Cenred pulled Merlins pants down in one swipe. Then leaned back down and brought their lips back together.

Merlin dug his fingers back into Cenreds hair. He pulled his lips away again and opened his mouth in a silent gasp when he felt Cenred enter him. Merlin inhaled a deep breath then brought Cenreds head back down for another wet and rough kiss.

Cenred began long, hard thrusts. Not long after, finding a sweet spot inside of Merlin that had the boy begging for more. Which Cenred gave without sesitation. His thrusts becoming short and hard.

Merlins fingers trailed down the Kings arms. His nails leaving red marks.

Of course... the boy was so deep in passion, he hadn't noticed the King was completely naked. All he knew was that he had forgotten what he was crying about just a few moments ago.

Merlin gasped when he came. He felt Cenred thrust in quicker a few more times before the King moaned in the ballroom loudly.

Cenred lay himself onto of the boy as they both caught their breath. When he was able to breathe more regular, Cenred raised his head and stared down at Merlin, whos eyes were shut.

Cenred brought his lips to the boys in a soft kiss. "You are wonderful." He whispered.

Merlin smiled. "You too." He whispered back.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Merlin awoke on a soft bed. Which really confused him. Wasn't he on the ball room table with Cenred? Merlin turned to the side and saw that he was alone on the bed. The boy lifted himelf up to a sitting position and looked around the room.

Merlin lifted himself up and smiled when he saw a tub of warm water waiting for him. He could tell it was warm because the steam was vaporizing. Merlin brought his hand into the water.

Feeling the nice hot water on his hand, Merlin dropped the blanket that he had been holding round his waist and climbed into the tub. He lay back and shut his eyes, letting the bubbles soak into his skin.

Bubbles...

(Merlins thoughts)

"You know Merlin, the hot water would get even hotter with two."

Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at the fully naked Arthur. "How do you know?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't. But..." The blond prince stuck a foot into the tub behind Merlin, making Merlin scoot forward. Arthur sat behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around him. "We could check if it works." Arthur whispered.

Merlin giggled when Arthur slid a finger down his waist.

Arthur brought his lips to Merlins neck.

Merlin brought his hand back to Arthurs cheek and pulled him closer to his neck. His mouth opened in passion when he felt Arthur scoot a bit forward and the princes cock was just at his entrance...

(End thoughts)

Merlin jumped awake. His breathing quick and mouth slightly open.

God! That felt so real. And so...

Merlin brought his hand to his lenth. He gasped and groaned at how hard he was.

"Arthur." He moaned. He breathed out.

Merlin was caught out from his thoughts when someone knocked on the chamber door. Then the door opened. Merlin lowered himself more into the water and gulped as a knight walked in.

"Sire, the King wishes for you to meet him in the throne room."

Merlin nodded. "Give me a moment."

The knights eyes trailed Merlins face, then he left.

Merlin let out a breath, grateful that it hadn't been Cenred who walked in on his fantasy. Or memory? Merlin could'nt really remember which it was. But he had really enjoyed it.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked into the throne room. His eyes slightly widen at seen all the knights there. He looked straight ahead and walked to where he knew Cenred was.

Which he was right.

Merlin saw Cenred with a very dark look in his eyes. But that look slightly faded when the King saw Merlin. The King got up from his throne and held out his hand.

"Merlin, love. Come."

Merlin reached out to Cenred and grabbed onto the mans hand. Cenred slightly pulled Merlin closer to him.

Cenred turned Merlin to face the knights. The Kings brows narrowed.

"You will all be severly punished if I do not get an answer. It has come to my attention that my Merlin has been very upset. When asked what was on my loves mind, he replies 'our knights are plotting against me'."

Cenred glanced around the room. "Now, I was sure I wouldn't have to repeat myself when I say 'should any harm come to Merlin, pain will be the only option. No quick deaths." He looked around the room again. "Now... would anybody care to share who is behind these schemes, or shall I start cutting off heads?"

Merlin stared around the room, there were too many knights to watch all their faces. But when Merlins eyes landed on one of the knights, the knight gulped deep and lowered his eyes.

Merlin looked around the room once more. When he couldn't see anyone elses reaction, the boy pointed to the knight.

"You."

All the knights looked at where he was pointing at.

"S-sire?"

Merlins brows narrowed. "Here." Merlin pointed in front of himself and Cenred.

The knight gulped again, then lightly bowed. He made his way over and stood in front of his King, head down still.

Merlin glared. "You're hiding something." He said. "I can see it in your eyes."

The knight lifted and shook his head. "I would never plot against you. M-My Lord." He added.

Merlin stared for a moment. "You're lying." He said.

Cenred watched as his Merlin spoke with the athority he had. The boy was new at this, but he had this knight shaking in his armor. Cenreds eyes trailed to the knight. The knight was sweating and he couldn't look Merlin in the eye.

Cenreds eyes trailed back around the room for a second, watching the rest of the knights watch Merlin.

The Kings brows narrowed as he saw almost all the knights looking at his Merlin with hatred. He studied their faces so he could remember who to send to the be beheaded.

Cenreds eyes trailed back just as Merlin sent a sharp slap across the knights face. Even Cenred flinched a little. He watched as the knight grit his teeth.

"Don't you lie to me!" Merlin yelled.

Cenred raised an eyebrow. He smiled. "Suppose I just have Merlin deal with the knights. Hm?" He turned to the knights. "It seems that humilation works much better than pain."

Cenred smirked when a few knights shifted on their feet.

"Perhaps i'll have Merlin take you to the villages and have him flog the knights."

Merlin turned to Cenred. "When we take food to the villiages, we'll make an example of this one." He used his head to gester to the knight.

Cenred nodded. "And seen as we can't trust any of the knights, i'll take this one to the dungeons myself." Cenred stared at the rest of the knights. "I will have all your heads if I do not have more answers when I return." Cenred turned and grabbed onto Merlins hand. "And sweet Merlin better be unharmed." He brought his lips to the hand.

Merlin smiled.

He didn't realize, but at that moment, his smile was just as dark as Cenreds was.

Merlin watched as Cenred pulled the knight to his feet and dragged him out of the throne room. Then Merlins eyes trailed around the other knights. The boy glanced behind him, then gently sat on the throne. He inhaled deep, then stared back at the knights.

"Is anyone going to confess?" The boy smiled when he saw the knights all looking nervous.

"I'll make you a deal. If you give me the names of the traitors, i'll be the one to give the punishment. The Kings punishment will be far worse than anything I could come up with."

The knights looked to each other.

"M-my Lord?"

Merlin raised his head to see a knight making his way to the front.

"Please f-forgive me? But some of the knights in on the plot had threatened to slaughter any to tell."

Merlins brows narrowed. "Tell. Whoever has threatened won't live to see the next sunrise."

The knight looked around the room and gulped deeply. "It was them." He pointed across the room.

Merlins eyes trailed to three knights who had backed up a bit. The boys brows narrowed. "Take them!" He pointed.

All the other knights gathered around the three knights, who were pointing and yelling at the one in front of Merlin.

Merlin shook his head. "You should not be threatening. Your lives are the ones that will end. Tonight." Merlins eyes trailed to Cenred who was staring at him from the throne room entrance.

Cenred slowly made his way over. When he reached the boy, Cenred stared down at Merlin. "What are you doing on my chair?"

Merlin eyes trailed down. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He made to get up, but Cenred held out his hand. Merlin stared confused before slowly grabbing onto the hand.

"My, love, there is a reason there are two thrones." Cenred pointed with his chin. Merlin turned to the second chair, then back to Cenred. The King was smiling.

"This one... is yours." He gently lowered Merlin onto the second chair. "It suits you perfectly." Cenred whispered, then kissed Merlins hand again.

Cenred then turned to his knights. "So, I see my love has gotten some progress." The King smiled. "Take them to the dungen with the other one."  
With that, the King sat down on his throne, reached out and grabbed onto Merlins hand. He smiled at his young prince.

Merlin smiled back.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hehe! No one liked my last Merlin. Yes, he was OOC. But thats because he was in the heat of the moment. I would never make Merlin evil! He felt the power that he actually had over the knights. So yeah, I know he scared you. But here you'll see the Merlin you know and LOVE!

chapter11

They were in their carriages riding to the villiges. Merlin looking outside of the carriage and watching as the trees passed by. Remembering the beheading that had taken place.

Merlin had lost his lunch.

He looked to the side of him where Cenred sat. The King wasn't effected at all. But then again, Cenred was used to beheading people, Merlin wasn't. And he wondered if anything did effect the King.

The carriages stopped.

Merlin was going to open the door but Cenred stopped him. Merlin didn't have time to wonder why because then, one of the knights opened the door instead.

Merlin looked at Cenred.

The King smiled. "You still have much to learn, love." He nodded for the knight to help out Merlin.

Merlin got out of the carriage and his mouth dropped open. His brows narrowed at the sight of what he thought was way better. The villiage was a disater.

The people were outside and stopped to stare at Merlin and the King.

Merlin rubbed his forehead then turned to the knight. "Began handing out the food to the ones already here. I'll get the rest." He grabbed a basket of apples then began walking.

Cenred watching Merlin closely. He watched as Merlin began walking then was bumped into by a small girl before he took three steps. Cenrd growled.

Merlin turned back to the King and glared. "She's just a child." He hissed. Then turned back to the girl. Merlin pulled out an apple from the basket. "What's your name?" He asked with a smile.

The girl turned from Cenred to Merlin. The small girl had huge brown eyes. "Mary."

Merlin smiled. "How old are you, Mary?"

The girl brought her hand and scratched the tip of her nose. "Six."

Merlin nodded and handed Mary handed the apple. "You have pretty eyes, Mary."

The girl smiled at the apple, then grabbed it. She looked up at Merlin, then threw her arms around him. "Thank you... Whats your name?"

"I'm Merlin."

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Prince Merlin." With that, the small girl skipped, bitting down on her apple and leaving a confused Merlin.

'Prince Merlin?'

Merlin smiled, then continued walking and handing out the apples to the all smaller children, who had all of a sudden knew 'Prince Merlin' was in the villiage.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur sat in his chambers, the knight Uther had ordered to watch him standing inside with Arthur.

Arthur glared at the knight just as his door opened. He raised his head to see Morgana.

"It's just you."

"Just me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Arthur sighed. "What do you want Morgana?"

The Ward walked into the room. "I want to know what happened. I mean details. I know you said Merlin married Cenred. But, why didn't youbring him back with you?" She layed a tray with wine on the table.

Arthur shook his head. "I wanted to."

"But?"

Arthur stared up at Morgana. "He's not married to me."

Morgana shook her head. "And... you have so much respect for Cenred that you left him a husband? Who is young enough to be his son, might I add." She gave a disgusted look. "Probaly even his Grandson."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know who I hate more at the moment. Cenred.. of myself."

Morgana nodded. "Because you feel guilty."

Arthur looked up at her.

"You know Merlin. He probaly married that evil King to... save a puppy. Merlin is that kind of boy. He wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

Arthur nodded. "I feel stupid."

The Ward raised her brows. "You are stupid."

Arthur glared for a moment before nodding again. He reached out for the wine, but Morgana stopped him. She gave him a look.  
"I brought it for the knights."

Arthur looked at the wine suspicously, before looking back at Morgana. She was smiling. Arthur shook his head as he chuckled.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred watched as Merlin sat on a broken log. The children all laughing with him. It seemed Merlin was... comunicating with them. Cenred tilted his head when he saw a small girl get up and walk away from Merlin.

The King looked around when he saw the girl walking up to him. He stared down at the small girl, he could easily step on.

The girl held out a flower.

Cenreds eyes looked around the villige. Then his eyes landed on Merlin, who was glaring. His prince nodded to the small girl. Cenred scoffed and took the flower.

He looked back to Merlin who nodded towards the girl again.

Cenred shook his head confused. Until he saw Merlin mouth some words.

The King blinked. He stared back down at the girl. "Thank you." He mumble, then looked back to Merlin who smiled. The small girl ran back and threw herself on Merlins lap.

The young Prince brushed the girls hair back with his hands.

Cenred couldn't help but smile for a moment. Before he saw a man walk up to Merlin. Merlin sat the girl on the log then followed the man. Cenreds brows narrowed and he soon followed when he saw Merlin walk into one of the houses.

The King snuck up to the house door where he could hear perfectly.

"I ask, because the King wouldn't do it, if it were'nt for you."

Cenred peeked inside a crack in the door. Merlin was sitting on a bed, near a small person on who was sleeping.

Merlin turned to the child and rubbed their back. "How old is he?" He asked.

"Four."

Merlin nodded. "How long as he been sick?"

"Almost a month." The man answered.

Merlin shook his head. "And his mother?" He asked.

"She passed last year. Died during the winter, from a fever."

Merlin shook his head. He turned back to the man, whos brows narrowed in confussion. "S-sire? Are you alright?"

Merlin shook his head and whiped his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The man shook his head. "Don't be. You're are the first from the castle who show you care."

Merlin sniffled then gulped. "I just can't belive I fell in love with someone so..." Merlin froze. His brows narrowed. "Oh my God." He whispered. Then brought his hand to his mouth. "I'm going be sick."

The man quickly pulled out a bucket from near the bed. Surely there for his sick son.

Merlin almost missed, but quickly postioned himself right and emptied his stomach into the bucket.

Cenred lightly sighed and walked back to the carriage.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin lay on the bed ready for sleep, when Cenred walked into the room in his night clothes. The boys eyes trailed to the Kings.

"Are you ill?" Cenred asked. Holding out a cup.

Merlin lightly shook his head. "Just my head."

Cenred sighed then sat on the bed. "It's a wonder. You were near all those sick peasents."

Merlin shook his head. "Don't call them that. They're the People. If it wasn't for them, there wouldn't be a king."

Cenred tilted his head.

"And besides," Merlin contniued. "In order to not get sick, you should be sending them some medicine. It's not their fault they're sick."

Cenred stared. "It costs alot. They don't have the money."

Merlins brows narrowed. "Then give it to them."

Cenred nodded. "I could. But I can't give something and get nothing in return."

Merlin stared. "What would you want from people who have nothing?"

Cenred smiled. "Not from them. From you."

Merlin stared and watched Cenred. The lust in his eye as always. Merlin looked down at Cenreds hand and grabbed onto it.

"What more could you want? I'm already yours."

Cenred handed Merlin the cup. "Drink." He said.

Merlin slowly reached out and grabbed the cup. Then he stared inside and saw a clear liquid. "What is it?"

"A tonic. For your head." Cenred answered. He watched as Merlin brought the cup to his sweet lips and drank. Cenred smiled when Merlin handed him the empty cup. The man smirked as he flung the cup over his head and onto the floor.

Merlin chuckled.

Cenred leaned over the boy.

"W-what are you doing?" Merlin asked smiling tilting his head slightly.

Cenred layed his body on top of the boys. He brought his hand and ran his fingers through Merlins hair.

Merlin stared up at Cenred. He brought one of his hands to run the fingers to brush the Kings hair. Then brought his other hands finger to the mans bottom lip.

Cenred slowly lowered his lips to Merlins jaw.

Merlin shut his eyes and breathed in deep. The feel of Cenreds warm breath on his neck. He could feel the Kings hand slide up his own sleeping gown. He gasped when Cenreds finger ran across the tip of his lenth.

The King raised himself and removed his hand from the boys lenth and used his hand to raise his own gown. He used his body to to spread the boys legs. All the while, not removing his lips from Merlins neck.

Merlins mouth fell open when Cenred entered him. His nails dug into the Kings sculp. He felt Cenred bite down on his jaw as he started a slow and steady pace.

Merlins eyes snapped open. Something was different. It didn't feel right. Merlin brought his hands to Cenreds shoulders.

"Wait." He breathed. "S-stop. Please."

But Cenred was too into the love making. He quicken his pace.

Merlin shut his eyes, trying to wash out the uneasy feeling he had.

Pay attention! I am so tempted to make another chapter tonight XD.  
Also, this chapter is going to make it all happen, work for Merthur fans and Cenred fans.  
Review Please:)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Merlin opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. What had happend? He had never had that feeling before when Cenred and he were in the middle of their love sessions. Like he and Cenred had become even closer. Merlin wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried about this feeling.

The boy got up from the bed. He glanced at Cenred, who was fast asleep and lightly snoring. Merlin turned and walked over to the table to get a cup a water.

On his way, Merlin had stepped on the cup that Cenred had thrown just before they had sex.

Merlin was going to put the cup down when something inside caught his eye. He tipped the cup over and the drops of whatever Merlin had drank ealier, that had been clear was now a purple.

Merlin used his finger to move around the droplets on the table, then lifted his finger to his face. He slowly brought his finger to his tounge. The taste was sweet. Like strawberries.

Merlin turned back to the bed when he heard Cenred groan.

The King sighed. "What are you doing, love?"

Merlin gulped. He picked up the empty cup and brought it to his lips. "Just drinking some water." He lied, even though he really did want some.

"Don't stay up too late, love." Cenred turned around on the bed.

Merlin forced a smile. "I just need a minute." He listened as Cenred began to lightly snore again. The boys brows lightly narrowed. He grabbed onto the cup.

XOXOXOXO

After getting dressed, Merlin quickly left the chambers.

Merlin walked into the throne room and found what he was looking for.

The knights all turned to face Merlin as he walked up to the same one hes been talking to the past few days. "I need to speak to you in private."

The knight looked around at the other knights for a moment, then back to Merlin.

"Of course. Your highness."

Merlin nodded then turned and walked out of the throne room. The knight following.

The knight slammed the throne room door. "You think this doesn't look suspious?"

"I need you to check something." Merlin said, ignoring the knights words. He held out the cup.

The knight looked at the cup confused.

"Smell it." Merlin said.

The knight slowly leaned forward and sniffed the cup. "Smells sweet."

Merlin rolled his eyes. He sighed. "I know that." He grabbed the knights hand and brought it palm up. He tipped the last drops onto the hand. "Taste." He ordered.

The knight brought the tip of his tounge to the purple liquid. "It tastes like... aloe and..." He tasted one more time. "Strawberries?"

Merlin nodded. "Anything else?"

The knight stared. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Merlin glanced at the closed, throne room door before grabbing the knights hand and pulling him around a corner.

"I think Cenred slipped something in it." He whispered.

The knight nodded. "What was it?"

"A tonic. To cure my headace." The boy answered.

The knight gulped. He looked around then grabbed onto Merlin and pulled him more closer. "The only way you can find out, is if you go into his personal chambers."

Merlins brows narrowed. "Personal chambers?"

The knight nodded. "No one has ever been inside, except for the King himself."

Merlin nodded. "Where is it?"

"In the tower. Left wing. But be careful. He may lose his temper if he finds out."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin really didn't like this part of the castle. It was no surprise that Cenred had this side of the castle to himself. The left wing suit Cenred perfectly. It was dark and creepy. Yet clean and peaceful at the same time.

Merlin looked straight ahead and saw the door the knight had explained.

'Big, iron door.'

The boy walked up to the door and inhaled deep. He brought out his hands and pushed open the heavy door, with a grunt.

Cenreds personal room was lit up with a bunch of candles in every corner and on a table in the middle of the room. But candles weren't the only thing on the table.

Merlin walked up to the table. He stared down at all the viles with potions insides. Merlin brought his hand out to one of the viles and flicked it with his finger, making it clink.

They were made of glass.

Merlin looked around the viles. He looked around and found a purple potion. The only purple one. Merlin brought it up to his face and shook it. His brows narrowed when it turned a lighter color. Merlin shook the bottle more, a bit harder.

The boys eyes widen when the purple potion turned into a clear liquid. Or... the liquid Cenred had gave him and he had drank. Merlin put the potion in his pocket, then looked around the potions one last time before turning around and looking around the room.

In the far corner, Merlin saw a table with an open book. He walked over to the table and his eyes fell upon the golden heart in the book. He brought his finger to the picture and ran his finger through it.

Merlin turned the page. Here he saw a list of ingredients. He slid his finger down the page and found the two things the knight had mentioned he thought was in the cup, on the list. Aloe and strawberries.

Merlins brows narrowed.

He turned the page again and his eyes widen. He shook his head and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Well."

Merlin gasped and jumped around.

"It seems my Trinket has decided on some late night exploring, yes." Cenred walked up to Merlin, their faces an inch apart. "Find anything of interest, love?"

Merlin gulped. "I-i'm sorry."

Cenred smiled.

Merlin stared confused. The King didn't look like he was about to 'lose his temper' as the knight had said. "What have you done to me?" Merlin whispered.

"My love. It is our love that has done it. I only helped with the process."

Merlin tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Cenred reached out and turned the page in the book. He pointed.

Merlin turned back to the book and stared at the golden heart again. His shook his head. "I don't understand."

Cenred brought his hands to Merlins shoulder then up to the boys neck. "Love, the potion only works if our love is true."

Merlins breathing lightly picked up.

He was confused. He wasn't sure if his love was true. Even though Cenred made him feel things he never felt, Merlins broken heart still held a place for his first true love.

But, if his heart really was for Cenred, then...

Merlin shut his eyes when he felt Cenreds breath on his ear, the King gently rubbing his neck then whispering. "I want you to bare my child."

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

I hope I don't lose too many readers with my choices for this story.

chapter13

Uther walked into Arthurs room. "Son? Princess Karen would like to meet y-" Uther looked around the room and saw his knight passed out on the floor. Uther growled then turned to the knight that was standing on the outside. "FIND HIM!"

The knight quickly turned ran the other way.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was riding his horse. It'll take him a couple of hours to get to Merlin, but in the end it'll be worth it.

XOXOXOXO

"I want you to bare my child."

The words didn't seem real. They ecoed through Merlins head, like someone who just yelled inside of a cave. His shivered when he felt Cenreds hand slip into his vest from the top. He opened his eyes and turned to the King.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "We need to think about this before it actually happens. I mean... as we both know, i'm not a woman. Where would the child... I mean..." Merlin sighed in defeat at a lost for the right words.

Cenred smiled. "It's a easy process." He turned the page from the book again. Then pointed. "See? All we have to do is lightly cut into your skin from the surface."

Merlins eyes widen at the pictures. He brought his arms around his stomach.

Cenred chuckled. "No need to worry, love. Woman have to go through it also."

Merlin glanced at Cenred. "Where did you hear that? A woman doesn't go through... that." He pointed at the book. "If you ask me, what they go through is way easier."

Cenred chuckled. "Yes. But the baby doesn't always come out the right way, love. Sometimes it flips and comes out bottom first. Thats why they created this process. In order to save the baby, and the mother." He kissed Merlins cheek.

Merlin stared at the book. "Where did you find this?"

"I bought it of a psyision."

"Then who was the crazy person to write this book? Thats what it takes... a crazy person to open up another person." Merlin sighed. "Why am I worrying? We don't even know if the potion worked." He turned back to Cenred, who had a dark look in his eye.

Merlin froze. "I-is something wrong?"

Cenreds brows narrowed. "It will work." He said.

"How do you know?"

Cenreds dark look became darker. "Because! It works with how strong our love is. The process won't work if the love isn't real." Cenred brought his face closer to Merlins.

"Is...your love real?"

Merlin gulped then whispered. "Of course it is." He lightly flinched when the King reached out to his face. The thought of getting struck by the Kings hand in his mind, because of his uncertainty.

Cenred raised the boys head. "If you are lying, I shall see if my potion has worked or not."

Merlin lightly gulped and stared Cenred in his dark eyes. "I promise. Our love is real." Merlin stared at Cenred. Merlin tried to picture Cenred as a child. Trying to get a picture of what their child would look like.

A boy... a girl... Dark hair, blue eyes if the child gets Merlins.

Or Arthurs.

Merlin gulped.

Arthurs child. Blue eyes, blond hair. Then Merlin frowned. Or whatever color Arthurs new wife would have.

Merlin tried to keep his eyes from watering as he said. "I would be honored to bare your child." His stomach turned as he thought about Arthur bedding another person. A woman. A princess.

Merlin would never be a princess. He wouldn't be able to bare Arthur a child. Because if he even thought about using potions and magic to show the prince his love, Merlin would get his head chopped in a heart beat.

But with Cenred. There were no rules. Especially since Merlin was one of the main ones who could inforce them. Cenred had always showed Merlin love. Never hatred. Sure the King had odd ways of showing affection. But at least he never went back on his word. He never turned his back. He never lost his temper because Merlin had given him what everyone wants.

Love.

The King may not be perfect, but he had his moments. Merlins heart beat fast. He enjoyed those moments. And it wasn't just sex either. King Cenred had actually told Merlin he loved him. And NOT while they were in passion. Merlin had his eyes shut at the time, Cenred thought he had been asleep. Only a person who felt true love would speak with so much... passion.

Merlin would feel real rotten if he didn't give something back to the King for his kindness.

(Merlins thoughts)

Merlin grabbed onto Cenreds hand. "What more could you want? I'm already yours."

Cenred handed Merlin the cup. "Drink." He said.

(End thoughts)

Merlin smiled. All the King wanted was a child. Someone else to love.

"Yes. Not only will I be honored, I will be happy to bare your child."

Cenred smiled and brought his hand to Merlins stomach. "We shall see you soon then, little one."  
Merlin smiled. "Yeah."

Cenred looked into Merlins blue eyes. "You make me a happy king."

Merlin brought his hand to Cenreds cheek. "It's what i'm here for." They shared a gentle kiss, before Cenred pulled Merlin out of the chambers. When he closed the door, Merlin grabbed onto the Kings hand.

"I really am sorry. For... going inside your personal chambers. But you should have told me what you were doing."

Cenred smiled. "Well, now that my love knows about my chambers... it's only fair I show him the shortcuts to get there. In case of... an emergency." He hissed. That same look in his eye.

Merlin chuckled and stopped the king from walking. He brought his body against Cenreds. "I might have an emergency right now." He whispered. Then just before he brought their lips together, the warning bells went off.

Merlin jumped away.

Cenreds brows narrowed. "Go to our chambers. Do not come out until only I come for you."

Merlin nodded. He turned to leave, but stopped himself. He grabbed onto Cenreds cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be safe." He whispered.

Cenred smiled. "For only you, my love." The king pointed to a wall. "Go in there. keep going left until you reach our chambers."

Merlin nodded. Then made his way.

Cenred watched as Merlin ran through the wall. Then he pulled out his sword.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was almost at the gate, when he saw them. An army of knights surronding Cenreds castle. The blond princes brows narrowed in confusion. He had two choices.

Use this as a good time to go inside, while Cenred is distracted but Arthur will still have the chance to get his head chopped off by whos ever those knights belong to. Or, he could run back home and let Merlin get his head chopped off.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stare from the chambers balcony, wide eyed at the army. He shook his head. Who would want to go to war with Cenred? Merlin frowned at the answer.

Everyone.

Merlin couldn't let this happen. He couldn't lose what he had.

Which was what? A family?

Was it true? Was Cenred Merlins family? They were married, planning their child. And he was happy. But he felt rotten. How could he be happy when he had no Arthur?

Merlin blinked away the tears. If he died during the war, he would never have the chance of knowing what it felt like to marry Arthur and to know how it felt to love the prince outside of closed doors.

He shut his eyes. "I still love you." Merlins eyes snapped open and he flinched when he heard a loud bang. He looked down at the army to see they were making their way into the castle.

Merlin gulped. He ran to the room door, opened it a crack and peeked outside. He saw some of their own knights running own the corridor. When he was sure they were gone, Merlin ran outside of the chambers.

The boy just ran straight down the many stairs and right in front of the throne room door. Just when he was about to go inside, Merlins arm was grabbed.

"Your highness! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Cenred?" Merlin asked, ignoring the knights question.

"He give orders for any who see you to take you back to your chambers."

Merlin smiled. He pulled away his arm. "You can't keep me from him." With that, he turned into the throne room.

"Cen-"

Cenred raised his head from a scroll he held. His brows narrowed. "Love, what are you doing here?" He quickly made his way to Merlin and grabbed his arm. "Take him back." He ordered the knight.

"No!" Merlin pulled his arm away from the King.

The knights watched, all thinking the same thing. Odd. Usaully Cenred would have a death grip. On anyone.

Merlin brought his hand to his stomach. "We want to be with you."

Cenred looked down to Merlins hand. The King reached out and removed the hand, then replaced it with his own.

The knights all looking very confused and also staring at Cenreds hand on Merlins stomach.

One of the knights walked up. "Y-your Masjesty?"

Cenred turned to his knights. "My love, may be with child. We must be sure that Merlin comes to no harm."

The knights eyes trailed to Merlins stomach for a moment then to the boys eyes. The knight turned back to Cenred. "I'll guard them with my life."

Cenred wrapped an arm around Merlin. "All my knights..." Cenred glanced down at Merlin, then corrected himself. "Our knights better do so."

Review Please, if you do you'll get another chapter tonight :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Merlin sat on the throne and watched as Cenred and the knights got their plan together, just as one of the other knights burst into the throne room.

"Your Majesty! They're coming."

Cenred nodded. He turned to two knights near Merlin. "Watch over him." He turned, gestering for the other knights to follow him.

Merlin gulped and watched for a moment, before quickly getting to his feet. "Wait!"

Cenred turned back around. A second later Merlins arms were around him.

"Please. Make sure you come back to me." He whispered.

Cenred brought his hands to Merlins around his neck. The King locked their fingers. He kissed the boy forehead before nodding to one of the knights to take Merlin.

Cenred turned to Merlin. He stared into the blue eyes for a moment, before bringing his hands around the back of his own neck. Cenred unclipped a long chain he had been wearing. Hanging on the end was a small golden key.

The King handed the chain to his prince.

Merlin reached out and grabbed it. "W-what..."

Cenred leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Merlins lips. "You've given me your heart. Now, I give you the key to mean."

Merlin stared down at his hand for a moment, then forced a smile. He pulled the chain over his own neck. "I'll treasure having your heart close to mine."

Cenred nodded before he turned and continued walking. The knights all following the King.

Merlin bit his bottom lip before turning and running to the throne room window. He stared down at the army running into the castle in bunches. He also saw their own knights battleing and stopping alot from entering.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur walked around the bushes instead of walking in through the front entrance where all the battleing was. The blond prince decided to use an entrance at the side of the castle.

He was glad that Cenreds knights were busy battling. But at the same time he was worried. What if through out all the battleing, the prince couldn't find Merlin? What if he did find Merlin but got to him, too late.

The blond prince shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out. He got up from behind the bush and ran into the castle trough the side entrance.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin turned around from the window. "You should help Cenred." He told the four knights that had stood with him.

One knight shook his head. "I would your highness. Except the King ordered us to watch over you. And the Kings word comes before yours."

"But theres too many of them. You would be of more use helping Cenred."

"Thats why he ordered us to watch over you. If something should happen to the King, you will take his place on the throne."

Merlin stared at the knight, the young princes mouth slightly open, before he turned back towards the window. He shook his head, his brows narrowed and he turned back to the knight.

"He's your King. Most faithful knights would sacrifice themselves for the King they loved."

"Or their Queen." The knight snapped. "Since King Cenred has choosen you as his bride, that makes you our male Queen. The Kings word may come first over the Queens. But the Queens saftey comes over the Kings. Especially if she... or he is carrying the future heir to the throne."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue again, but instead gulped and brought his hand to his stomach.

"But, I..." He couldn't say that. He couldn't say out loud that he wasn't sure if he was with child or not. What if the knights went and told Cenred about his uncertainty?

So he nodded instead.

He and the knights turned their head when they heard some battleing outside of the throne room. The knights all pulled out their swords.

"How did they get in so quickly?" One asked worriedly.

Another shook his head. "I don't know. But whatever happens protect the Prince."

They heard shouts and swords battleing. Then the throne room burst open.

Merlins eyes widen just as all the knights ran forward.

"STOP!"

Just before the knights reached, they stopped and turned to their prince. Merlin stepped down from the throne. He slowly walked forward, eyes still wide.

"Arthur?"

The prince still held out his sword. Pointing it at whatever knight was ready to charge at him. His eyes trailed to Merlins and the blond princes features calmed a bit.

"Merlin." He breathed.

Merlin gulped and slowly made his way over. When he reached the prince, Merlins breathing slightly picked up and he froze.

Arthur lowered his sword.

Merlin stood frozen until his eyes slightly watered. "You came back?" He whispered.

Arthur gulped. His mouth suddenly gone dry. He licked his lips. "I needed to come back."

Merlins lip trembled as he listened.

"I still love you, Merlin."

Merlin sucked in a breath, then smiled. "I-I-"

"The young Pendragon is trying to steal our prince." One knight growled.

Merlin turned to the knights.

"It's the Kings order to protect the prince from any who may cause harm."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur won't hurt me."

"He wishes to hurt the future of our kingdom by stealing our prince."

Merlin shook his head. He held out his shakey hands. "Just... let me speak to him."

Arthur watched as the knights slowly but reluctently obeyed Merlin.

Merlin gulped. "Arthur is more than enough protection. I want you to go and help Cenred." Then something in Merlins felt a little worry in his chest. His brows narrowed, then he turned back to Arthur with a little worry.

'They're not yours, are they?"

Arthur shook his head. "The what?"

"The knights, Arthur. You're not choosing war for me, are you?"

Arthur sighed. "I would choose war for you anytime. But the knights aren't mine."

Merlin sighed in relive. "Then whos are they?" He breathed.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. But I know I want to get you out of here. I want you to come home."

Merlin frowned. He turned away from Arthur. "I'm not sure."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "What?"

Merlin took a deep breath to stop his tears from falling. "Your father." He answered.

Arthur frowned.

"Uther threatened to... he said I better not return or..." Merlin sobbed.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't care what he said."

Merlins brows narrowed. He turned back to Arthur with tears running down his face. "You don't care? He threatened my life, Arthur."

The blond princes mouth slightly opened. "He what?"

Merlin nodded. "He told me not to come back or he'd kill me. Which is why I can't return with you."

Is that a cliff-hanger?  
Review Please:) 


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

Arthurs brows narrowed. He shook his head. "You think i'll let Uther kill you?"

Merlin shrugged then turned back to face Arthur. "You weren't able to stop him from selling me."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, he'd have to kill me before he kills you. I won't just stand by and watch you die."

Merlin nodded. "What about your wife?"

Arthur tilted his head and his brows narrowed in confusion. "Wife?"

Merlin nodded. "The day I married Cenred, the priest told me Uther sent for him to marry you off to a princess."  
Arthur chuckled. "Yes. But I wasn't there. Remember? I was here." He watched as Merlin nodded. He didn't look convinced. "Merlin. I'm not married."

Merlin brought his hand to his mouth and sobbed into it. Then shut his eyes and shook his head. "No wonder you left me. I betrayed you."

Arthur shook his head.

Merlin nodded his head. "I did. I betrayed your trust. Thats why you hate me."

Arthur continued to shaked his head. "No. No, don't say that. I could never hate you."  
Merlin sniffled. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Arthur inhaled. "You did what you had to do to survive." He whispered.

Merlin stared around at the knights who hadn't moved. Then his eyes trailed back to Arthur and he whispered. "I don't know what to do. I want to go with you, but..."

Say it. Tell Arthur. My feelings are confused. I think i'm in love with Cenred, but I want to go with you. By the way, I may be carrying the Kings child, which happened by using magic potions.

"Is it the knights?" Arthur asked in a whispered.

Merlin stared around once more. He nodded. "Yes." He lied.

Arthur brought his hand to his sword. "I can take care of them."

Merlin gulped and his body trembled. Was he about to do this? Betray his knights, Cenred and his family. Betray his people? They were his people. He was the future heir to the throne if something happened to Cenred.

Too late. Arthur pulled out his sword and grabbed onto Merlin, making him gasp. Quickly turning around and bringing his sword to Merlins throat Arthur yelled.

"Drop your weapons! Or i'll kill your prince!"

Merlins eyes widen. He tilted his head to the side a bit towards Arthur. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

Arthur smirked. "I'm taking whats mine." He whispered.

Merlin turned towards the knights, who all quickly dropped their swords. Merlin was pulled backwards until he and Arthur were at the throne room entrance.

Arthur grabbed onto Merlins arm, turned and pulled the boy with him towards entrance. Straight passed the ball room then outside and down the castle steps, where all the battleing was taking place. Merlin turned back to see the knights running after him and Arthur. Merlin turned back and faced forward to be met with Cenred who was battleing with all his might.

At that moment, the world seemed to slow down for Merlin as he watched his husband fight for what was theirs. Merlin was cut short from his thoughts when Arthur stopped them from running.

The blond prince picked Merlin up around the waist and sat him on a horse. Then quickly climbing in back of him.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred was fighting three at the same time. He slashed one on the stomach, another in the back then punched the last on the face. When he lifted his head, his heart stopped.

Cenreds eyes widen as he began running towards the horse that had his love on it. He only took four steps before the horse took off. Cenred stood glaring at the horse and the blond head sitting in the back.

XOXOXOXO

Just as the horse reached the end of the field, Arthur stopped riding. He jumped off the horse then reached out and grabbed onto Merlin.

"Why are we stopping?" Merlin asked.

Arthur inhaled deep. "I have a horse a few minutes away. We shouldn't be using this one. It belonged to whoever declared war against Cenred."  
He brought Merlin to the ground. Arthur grabbed onto the boys hand and they began running.

A couple of minutes later, they were at Arthurs horse.

Merlin stared at the horse for a moment, then glanced back in the way of the castle. He felt a tightness in his chest. The boy gulped then turned back to Arthur just as the blond prince got the horse untied.

Arthur smiled at Merlin. "Are you ready to go home?"

Merlins eyes trailed from the horse to Arthur. He looked into the blue eyes and felt a tingle in his chest. Merlin lightly smiled, then nodded.

XOXOXOXO

They reached Camelots town by morning and Arthur got off the horse. He walked the rest of the way to the castle while Merlin stood sitting on the horse.

And just as they reached the castle steps, they saw Uther standing at the top. Arthur stopped the horse. He reached up and pulled Merlin off. Holding on tight to Merlins hand, Arthur pulled out his sword and began walking up the steps.

Arthur stopped halfway up the steps, Merlin walking even closer to the prince hoping it could give him the protection he needed. Arthur gulped deep then lifted his head high.

"Father-"

Uther held up a hand. The King inhaled deep. "I have good reson to lock you up for the week, Arthur. You have disobeyed me. Not once, but twice. You have made King William and Princess Karen depart earlier then planned."

Arthur nodded. "You may lock me up for a month, father. On one condition. Merlin is able to stay."

Uther glanced at Merlin, who lost his breath at the sight of the King.

"Merlin belongs here, father. It's his home."

Uther turned inside the castle. "Follow me!" He called.

Merlin glanced at Arthur.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin stood in front of the mirror in Arthurs chambers. His shirt was lifted as he stared at his growing stomach. It had been four months since he came back to Camelot, and Merlin and Arthur still hadn't been intimate.

All thanks to a deal made my Uther himself.

Each time Arthur would bed Merlin, Merlin would spend a month in the stocks. And in order to keep an eye on the two, Uther had two knights posted outside of Arthurs chambers.

But as Merlin stared at his rounding belly, he couldn't help but want Arthur to bed him. No matter the consequences. He wished Arthur would bed him just once, then his plan would work.

Merlin dug into his pocket and pulled out the potion that had caused him to come into his condition.

Of course Cenred had gotten him pregnent. They were in the heat of the moment.

Right?

It didn't mean Merlin loved Cenred.

Right?

Merlin heard the chamber door open and he quickly lowered his shirt, covering his stomach. He turned and smiled at Arthur as the prince walked in.  
Merlin walked up to Arthur and planted a soft kiss at his lips.

Arthur lightly smiled. "Whats-"

Merlin brought his finger to Arthurs lips. "Sh. Don't talk." He grabbed onto Arthurs hand and pulled the prince towards the bed, not taking his eyes off the blond prince. Merlin turned them around. He gently pushed Arthur onto the bed, then straddled the blond prince.

"Arthur, do you love me?"

Arthur gulped then slowly nodded. "Yes."

"If there was a way for me to bare you a child, would you do it?"

Arthurs brows narrowed. "The only way is through magic and it's illegel."

"But what if it would show our love? That we belong together, would you do it?"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin what are you talking about?"

Merlin dug into his pocket and pulled out the potion. He pulled off the cork. "All I have to do... is drink and it only takes one try. If our love for each other is true."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "Where did you get that?"

Merlin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is I can give you a child. An heir to your throne. Uther would have to take me in."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, no."

"Just a sip." Merlin brought the vile to his lips.

"Merlin, I said no." Arthur said louder.

Merlin frowned. He slowly pulled the vile away from his mouth. "Why not? We'll be able to be together. For always."

Arthur shook his head. "Because." He pulled Merlin off of him and got up from the bed. Merlin stood stunned for a moment until Arthur spoke again.

"I can't have you walking around here carrying my child."

Merlins brows narrowed. He turned around towards Arthur. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Arthur walked over to the table. He shook his head. "I... won't use magic to make an heir."

Merlin looked down at his stomach, for a second, he gulped then turned back to Arthur. Merlins brows narrowed. "How?" He snapped. Arthur turned towards him. "I want to know, Arthur. If you plan to be with me, and not use magic for a child, how do you expect to make one?"

Arthur stood quiet.

Merlins eyes watered at the silence. "Oh my god." He whispered. Merlin glanced around the room before slowly sliding off the bed. He gulped and looked back to Arthur. "Y-you brought me back here... and you didn't plan on fighting for me."

Arthur faced Merlin. "It's not that."

"Then what is it? Are you ashamed of me? Of who and what I am?"

"No!" Arthur walked towards his clothes drawer.

"Then why won't you prove your love? Cenred did!"

Arthur quickly turned back towards Merlin. "What is that suppose to mean?" He growled.

Merlin glared for a moment before quickly lifting his shirt, which had been twice the normal size the boy would usually wear.

Arthur stared, mouth open and brows narrowed. Before he turned around again. The prince brought his hands to his head, before turning back to Merlin.

"It's his." Merlin said.

Ok heres how this is going to work. Next chapter will be the Merthur ending. Last chapter will be Cenred ending.  
Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Arthur stared at Merlin. It couldn't be true. Cenred couldn't had gotten Merlin pregnant with that potion. The potion only worked if the love was true. Cenred couldn't love Merlin. He was just a King who wanted to feel power over the weak.

Merlin was strong. But in no way was he strong enough to beat Cenreds mind games. Arthur looked down at Merlins stomach. It was hidden from the world with his long shirt.

Thinking about Merlin being pregnant made Arthur not be able to get the image of the love of his life, his Merlin in bed in Cenred. The dark Kings hands all over Merlins body.

That was Arthurs body. No one had the right to touch it except for Arthur. The blond princes green eyes trailed to Merlins blue.

"It doesn't matter if it's his. He can't love you as much as I do." The prince said low.

Merlins mouth slightly opened to speak, but instead he smiled then spoke. "I've waited four mouths to hear you say that again."

Arthur frowned. "What do you mean?"

Merlins smile lightly faded. His eyes watered. "You haven't told me you love me since we left Cenreds kingdom."

Arthur frowned more. Feeling alot more than ashamed and guilty. He felt like he robbed Merlin of his heart and didn't pay the prize of 'I love you'.  
The blond prince slowly walked up to Merlin.

"It's true. I love you, more than I have anyone else i've ever loved. And more than anyone could love." He leaned forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

Merlin shut his eyes and inhaled into the kiss. He missed those lips. He missed that touch.

He missed Arthur.

Merlin slowly brought his hands around Arthurs head and deepend the kiss. Merlin pulled his lips away only an inch, when he heard Arthur moan. Merlin smiled. He grabbed onto Arthurs hand and began walking backwards, pulling Arthur towards the bed.

Merlin sat down on the bed and pulled Arthur on top of him.

Arthur held himself halfway up and stared down at Merlin. "We shouldn't do this."

Merlin frowned. "Why not?" He whispered.

Arthurs hand slid down to Merlins stomach. "I don't want to hurt our baby."

Merlin smiled. "You won't."

Arthur pulled off of Merlin and lay beside him instead. He ran a finger down Merlins cheek. "I don't want to take any chances. Especially when they're out there." Arthur gestered outside of the chamber door. "I don't want you in the dungens. I'm going to keep an eye on you." His eyes trailed down to Merlins stomach. "Both of you."

Merlin turned towards Arthur and brought his ear close to the princes chest as he stared up at him. "Do you think if I wasn't pregnant... would you change your mind about the potion?"

Arthur leaned towards Merlin and layed a kiss on his nose. "Anything to make you happy."

Merlin nodded. "You'd do it for me. But, would you want to for you?"

Arthur stared.

Merlin inhaled and stared down at Arthurs chest. "You know how a husband tells his wife, 'I want you to have my child?"

Arthur nodded once.

"Would you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stared for a moment longer. "Always." He whispered.

Merlin smiled and leaned his head towards Arthurs chest, the boy shut his eyes.

He was finally back home.

THE END MERTHUR FANS

Of course, if you want to read the Cenred ending too, you can =D. It will be up at the same time as this one. Love you for reading.  
Review Please:)


	17. Chapter 17

Warning! Warning! Mean Arthur!

chapter17

Arthur stared down at Merlins stomach. He shook his head. "You're carring around that mans child?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. He was my husband."

Arthurs brows narrowed. "Is your husband."

Merlin stared.

Arthur shook his head. "You're both still alive. You're still married. You have his child. What more could you want?"

Merlins mouth slightly open. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Arthur sighed. "Do you love him?" He asked.

Merlin tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean." Arthur growled. "That potion wouldn't had worked if you weren't in love. Those were your words, Merlin. 'It won't work unless the love is real'."

Merlin gulped. He shook his head.

Arthur glared. "You're lying."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur please-"

"No, Merlin. Why'd you come back with me, if you love him?"

"I still love you." Was the answer.

Arthur shook his head. "Me or my crown?"

Merlin gasped and took a step back. "What?" He breathed. His eyes watered. "How could you say something like that? I've been with you for three years. I've never once asked for your crown. All I wanted was your love. And you through that when you left me at the mercy of a man like Cenred."

"But you liked it." Arthur hissed.

Merlins brows narrowed. He sent a slap across Arthurs face.

Arthur stood stunned.

"Did you know the first night you left me to Cenred, he raped me?"

Arthurs brows narrowed. He turned back to Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "It was either love him or get hurt." He sighed. "He taught me to love him. But as I got to know him. Really know him. I've seen things no one has about him. He really cares if you give him the chance."

"Then why don't you go back to him?" Arthur growled.

Merlin shook his head. "Maybe I will. He's showed he loves me. In more ways than one." Merlin gestered to his stomach, Then gulped. "And you know what? He wasn't the only one. The people there love me too. And I love them. They need me. And i'm of no use to them here."

Merlin walked passed Arthur to the door. He brought his hand to the door and paused. He turned back to Arthur.

"You know what, Arthur? I feel sorry for your people."

Arthur glanced at Merlin.

Merlin nodded once. "All they know from their King is hatred and revenge. No forgiveness. Thats why I see him in you."

Arthur turned to speak, but Merlin had already left the door.

XOXOXOXO

(While I was writing this part, I was listening to California King Bed by Rihanna. GOD! It matches perfectly with Cenred)

All the knights turned and froze when they saw Merlin walk into the castle. One of them ran up to him.

"Your highness?"

Merlin turned to the knights. "Where is he? Wheres Cenred?"

"I belive he's in his personal chambers."

Merlin nodded. Then walked towards the secret entrance in their chambers.

When he came out of the secret entrance, Merlin saw Cenreds secret chamber door slightly open. He walked over and peeked inside. Merlin could see Cenred standing over the table with the potion viles. Merlin inhaled deep and quietly walked inside.

When he reached the King, Merlin slowly reached out to the mans hand and squeezed.

Cenred stared at the hand for a moment before turning around. "My, love."

Merlin gave a small smile.

Cenred opened his mouth, but Merlin quickly silenced him with his fingers to his lips. "Please. Before you tell me you don't love me anymore. Hold me. Hold me and be sure your words are true. Then you can let me go."

Cenred shook his head. "I would never do that."

Merlin lowered his head. His eyes watered.

"I told you before I will not turn my back. Why would I stand by and watch you leave once more?"

Merlin raised his eyes to Cenreds. "I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Going back with him."

Cenred nodded. His dark eyes never leaving Merlins pale features. "I've missed you, love. These passed months felt like an eternity."

Merlin nodded. "I know. I never stopped thinking about you. Even in my dreams." He reached out and grabbed Cenreds hands. He pulled them towards him. "We both missed you." He brought Cenreds hands to the small round stomach.

Cenreds mouth slightly opened. His eyes trailed from the stomach to Merlins blue eyes. "It is true, then. Our love is real."

Merlin nodded. The tears running down his face and the light sobs turning to chuckles as Cenred dropped to his knees and brought his ear to the stomach. The King shut his eyes as he rubbed the unborn child.

Merlin held onto Cenreds head as the King listened in on the four mouth old stomach.

*In this california king bed*  
*We're ten thousand miles apart*  
*I've been california wishing on these stars*  
*For your heart on me*  
*My CALIFORNIA KING*  
You should hear this song, if you haven't.

THE END CENRED FANS Review Please:)


End file.
